Arising Tempest
by StormChildren
Summary: The PRNS crew meet new rangers. Siblings are reunited and Love blooms all while fighting evil. And figuring out who the two new rangers are.
1. Storming Thunder

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers belong to their respected owners. All rights to thiese wonderful characters are theirs. 

**Authors' Notes**:Hope you will come play with us in out AU verion of the power rangers world. This is a work of Fanfiction and not done for any kind of profit. Unless you count enjoyment. 

**Claimer**: Orginal characters in this story belong to either Ragemoon or Holly. Ask them before you borrow. Karma bites ya hard if you don't. 

**Arising Tempest**

by   
Ragemoon   
and   
Holly Malfoy 

Chapter 1: Storming Thunder 

    In Ninja Ops, the six rangers looked at each other. They then looked at Sensei all of them were confused. "You mean another storm is brewing?" Hunter asked confused. He had found his voice when the others were still struggling with what sensei had told them.   
    Sensei sighed. "Yes Hunter, another storm is brewing I sense two more powers on the horizon." He looked at his students. "One has been in a bespelled sleep and is waking. The other has been traveling."   
    Tori looked at Sensei. "You mean someone is trapped somewhere." Her voice squeaked in surprise her eyes widening.   
    "Dude thats not cool." Dustin remarked blinking again. "That on so many levels is wrong. Bespelled, Dudes."   
    Shane looked at Sensei, "Sensei?" He waited for the master ninja to answer. Shane hoped that these two would be here to help and not hinder their cause.   
    "I take it the other power you are sensing will find the one thats waking?" Blake asked before the others could demand to go on a recuse mission.   
    Cameron looked at Blake and smiled he was proving to the green ranger why the he was worthy of Tori's affections. Even though he and Hunter both prayed they get over all these public displays of affection they used. 

    A dark haired girl was working out though her katas. She was dressed in her ninja uniform. She stopped detecting a spirit presence. "Its a bit late for instruction." The girl pointed out she flipped her hair over her shoulder the wolf symbol on her left shoulder glowed a bit and the storm grey-scarlet stripings seem to stand out more. For she was used to being instructed by the dead. The dead masters had been teaching her more martial arts then she could remember all their names. Plus with her they became a part of her not just a separate set of moves. She blended all their teachings.   
    "Well child." Her dead sensei spoke as she bowed to him. "A bespelled student awakens. I know you checked all the academy's out save the Tranquilly Way Academy and the Wind academy." He noted her nod. "Well Shi-chan go. The girl will need our help getting free from the rubble."   
    He did not need to tell Shi twice. She disappeared to where she knew the location was. The storm ninja had found it the evening before but decided to wait till the next day to look it over.   
    She sighed glad that this search would yield a result instead of disappointment of no one.   
    Shi picked her way among the rubble and sighed. Flipping the long braid over her shoulder she came to a spot where the rubble had moved. Moving stones she found a hand she continued to move stones and found the rest of the person. The girl she found blinked wooly at her.   
    Shi watched as the girl crawled out and looked around. "What the hell?" The girl looked around woolly like she been sleeping for a while and frowned. "What happened to the academy?" She then looked at he other girl "Who are you?"   
    The newly awakened girl realized that the dark haired girl came from one of the other ninja academies. _'Storm ninja.' _She thought to herself. _'Wow they are rare ones.'_   
    The dark haired girl smiled lightly. The other girl noted the scar on her left cheek and the dark look about her. She knew she was dealing with a dangerous person. "I am Shi Tomoe. And you are?"   
    "I am Chris Trejo." The girl said softly. "What happened?"   
    "Called Lothor. He is an evil space ninja." Shi sighed. "We better get moving. Unless you want to stay here?"   
    "No..lets go." Chris shook her head and followed the other girl. "Why you save me?"   
    "I was told by my dead sensei that there was a living person here." Shi said softly. "He told me where to go."   
    "Ahhhh the old floating head in a vision thingy huh?" Chris asked with a bit of wonder in her voice. Then she felt this shooting pain though her shoulder. "Oww.." Chris said softly clutching her shoulder.   
    "Whats wrong" Shi asked the girl. She had went from her ninja look to her normal gear. Chris noted that she wore black wide legged pants with these cool grey straps that did not impend her movements too much and a storm grey-scarlet tank with the kanji for storm on its chest.   
    "My shoulder...I think its dislocated" Chris said softly wincing in pain.   
    "Here." Shi grabbed her shoulder and arm and yanked hard. Chris' eyes widened and then she sighed. Moving her arm she looked at Shi in wonder.   
    "You fixed it." Chris said. "How?"   
    "One too many dislocated shoulders." Shi said softly. They got to a scarlet colored jeep. Its silvery grey lighting motif made Chris smile. The pair climbed in. "I am on my way to Blue Bay. Wanna just stay with me?" The storm ninja offered knowing that Chris had no where to go.   
    "Sure." Chris said softly. She smiled warmly at the darker girl. Though Shi was paler then Chris was she could not shake the feeling Shi was a lot darker then her. "As long as I can get a shower and change of clothing."   
    "Oh course." Shi agreed as they drove off to Blue Bay. "I have arranged for a beach house. I have two 250's and my surfboard waiting for me." Shi smirked "I have heard they have a great track."   
    Christa nodded to her new comrade. 

    Cameron looked at the others as they trooped back to Tori's van. "I cannot believe dad kicked me out of ninja ops."   
    Tori smiled as Blake squeezed her hand. "You need to get out Cam."   
    "Exactly Dude." Dustin agreed as they climbed into the van. Blake taking his usual seat riding shot gun. None of the boys protested anymore. They took off down the highway not realizing they would soon be passed by fate in the highway.   
    On the highway to Blue Bay the pair passed a light blue VW van. Chris looked over at it to see her brother Blake. She blinked in surprise, looking again. For she did not know any of the others in the van with him, save Hunter. "Well at least they are alive." She said softly. "I almost thought when I saw the ruins of the academy that took me in." Her spoken thought trailed off. For Chris had demanded that they took a detour to where the Thunder Ninja Academy once stood. Chris had not been too thrilled with the ruin it was. Shi had to help her new weeping comrade back to the jeep.   
    "Who's alive?" Shi asked turning down her radio a bit.   
    "My brothers are alive." Chris said with surprise.   
    "Good. I am glad you have some family." Shi said softly. "Here we go." Turning infrount of the VW van into the driveway that curled up to a Japanese style housing complex. "Home sweet home." Then answering Chris earlier question. "No my family is dead." They parked in the covered parking.   
    "You live HERE!?" Christa exclaimed. "Wow." As Shi lead her into the Japanese garden. It then hit her what Shi had said about her family. "Oh I'm sorry. If its any consolation I thought they were dead and my parents are dead"   
    Shi smiled softly "Understood, here." She opened a rice paneled door showing a forest green Asian style bed room and sitting space. "Your rooms. Each of the bedrooms in this place are on their own."   
    "Cool...you know forest green is my favorite color" Chris asked looking at Shi. "They have their own bathrooms as well. Endless hot water." Shi smirked. "I also have a hot spring on this site." She looked at her new room mate. "Your clothing is forest green. I took it as a hint."   
    "How much is rent? It must cost a lot.. especially with endless hot water." Chris asked curiosity in her voice. She could not believe the richness of the place she landed herself into.   
    "I don't pay rent." Shi said softly. "This is part of my estate."   
    "Wow..your folks must have been rich." Her hands flew over her mouth as she turned brilliant scarlet from the shame of her words.   
    "You could say that." Shi said evenly. "I'll put it this way. I have more then enough money to last eight or nine life times."   
    This confession made Chris blink.   
    "Come I'll show you the main living area and the Dojo." She showed Christa both places, gave Chris a water and sent her back to her rooms. "Take your shower. You'll find your new wardrobe full of your style of clothing and in your color too." Shi smirked and watched as Chris disappeared. 

    As Tori drove the guys from Ninja Ops they spotted the scarlet jeep and only because Hunter said something about the driver so they all had to stare over at her.   
    "Whoa." Hunter said looking over Cameron to the jeep that was passing them. That caused the guys to all look over and spot the two pretty girls.   
    The jeep soon past them and turned into the first house they came too. Its high white walls and tiled roof.   
    "The people who lived there have not been back in a long time. I wonder why they have gone there?" Cameron wondered aloud.   
    "Dude." Dustin said. "Those two were hot."   
    "Guys you only seen them once." Tori growled as she drove. "Stop it already."   
    The boys all grinned for they new Tori was peeved at them over the hot girl comments. 

    Next day at Storm Chargers, the door jiggled foretelling new costumers to the store. Dustin looked up and realized it was the two girls from the jeep the other day. They were chatting. He noted the taller one was in black skater style pants, grey and scarlet motocross shirt. The shorter girl was dressed in jeans and a forest green moto shirt. He heard the words that the taller of the two spoke.   
    "I can get you a new 250 its no problem." Shi said to her new friend. "Gear too. No protesting Chris. Its not like it will set me back." Shi laughed. "Let me spoil you. I don't get to do that often." She smiled slightly.   
    Dustin sighed then grinned for with both Hunter and Blake doing stockroom inventory Dustin got to check out he new girls himself.   
    He moved so he could get a better view of the duo and when he did he tripped and knocked over a display bring Hunter and Blake running our from the back and the two girls whrilled around to look at him.   
    Shi raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She eyed the klutzy guy on the floor. She was not sure if she was annoyed or amused by him.   
    "Dude you ok?" Chris asked concerned coming over to Dustin as he got up. "You did not hurt yourself did you?" She noticed he was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"   
    Shi snorted. "Cuse he was doing something foolish." Shi eyed Dustin. Drawing the attention back to her and Christa. Shi brought up why they were in the shop "Here is what I need. For you must work here." She looked at the three boys. "My friend here needs a 250 in green. And some riding gear same color."   
    Hunter looked at Chris, it hit him who was standing there. He blinked taking her in for it been a long time since he seen her. With shock in his voice he spoke her name. "Chris?"   
    "Hunter?" Chris looked at her blonde older brother. Then she saw Blake standing right next to him. "Blake?" All three looked at each other in shock. It had been seven years sience they last seen each other.   
    "Well?" Shi said to Dustin. Gaining his attention away from the family reunion that was in progress.   
    "It will have to be ordered." He admitted looking at the tall girl.   
    "Then lets order while Chris is districted." Shi stated simply and drew Dustin away from the siblings that were staring at each other in wonder and shock.   
    Chris stared at her brothers. The fact that they were alive and infrount of her made her feel light and happy. She felt part of her heart unmelt with the site of her living brothers.   
    "We thought you were dead." Blake said softly as he hugged her tightly.   
    "I looked for you both but could not find you after mom and dad died. I could feel you both but I could not find you." She said tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Blake just as tightly.   
    Hunter joined the two and a group hug was shared. " S'ok..now we're together again" He squeezed them both.   
    Chris noted that Shi was smirking at her. "Shi." Chris pouted. "You didn't. I told you not to." Chris whined at her new comrade her whining made Shi smirk more.   
    "I don't do the orders thing." Shi smirked thrusting a bag at her. "Your gear. We are heading for the track. Later boys. Here." Hands Hunter a card. "This is where she is staying. Later."   
    Hunter and Blake both blinked watching the two leave to be replaced by Shane and Tori.   
    "Ok whats going on." Shane asked. "The one girl was going off about how good it was to find her brothers. And the only two brothers I know are you two."   
    "We found a lost family member." Blake said softly.   
    "What?" Tori blinked and sighed. "You mean one of the two that just left is your sister."   
    "The shorter of the two was." Hunter said "We better get back to work."   
    Blake nodded and Shane and Tori went to watch some moto vids. 

    On the Mototrack two riders were making fools of the other riders. Dustin, Hunter and Blake watched them sitting on their bikes. "Should we join them dudes?" Dustin ased his friends.   
    Hunter smirked "Of course Dude. We are the only riders that can give them a run for their money."   
    Blake nodded and they donned their helmets and joined the others on the track they caught up to the leaders and realized both where female.   
    Hunter had an idea of who they were racing. Chris and Shi, he smirked from behind his helmet. For the pair were quite good. Then again he taught Chris how to ride a moto bike. He wondered who taught Shi.   
    The boys raced neck and neck with the two girls Well Blake and Hunter did. Dustin could only push his 125 so far.   
    Soon they finished at the same time as the other two riders. All five took their helmets off and Hunter saw that Shi was the one on the storm motif bike and Chris was in the grey bike. Both smirked at the three boys.   
    "Well at least they can race." was Shi's growled comment.   
    "Yeah my Bros are the best." Chris laughed. "Calm down Shi." She lightly punched Shi in the shoulder making the other girl gift her with a slight wry smile.   
    Shi shook her head. "We gotta get back I need to do my katas. And so do you."   
    Chris winced. "But we worked out this morning." Remembering the work out Shi had put her through.   
    "Your lucky its only twice a day and only for two hours." Shi pointed out to her. "I am used to four hours twice a day."   
    That made Chris pale. "You gotta be shitting me." She eyed her new friend with awe. For the only other person she could see working out like that was Hunter.   
    "Nope." Shi smirked.   
    The brothers looked at each other and smiled. Cameron, Shane and Tori all walk up and look at the five. The girls took their bikes over to a storm grey truck and were loading them up. The ninja storm team followed them.   
    "So you really have to go?" Blake asked. "We just got reunited with Chris."   
    "Then come by. We need to get this work out in." Looking over at Chris. Shi smirked. "Some of us are flabby. Come by for dinner."   
    Chris glared and went to reply to what Shi had said a beeping sound was heard. The two girls knew what that sound was but schooled their expressions into complete cluelessness.   
    "Uh..we got to go..." Dustin said nervously. Running fingers though his hair. He could not believe they just been beeped infrount of the girls.   
    "Oh, ok...bye guys." Chris said waving to them.   
    Dustin, Blake, and Hunter nodded and smiled and put their helmets back on and drove off. To go take care of their ranger business.   
    Tori, Cameron and Shane had disappered off as well when they heard the beep from their morphers.   
    "That's our cue right, Shi?" Chris said to her companion.   
    "Yeah lets go." The two girls got into the truck drove to a secluded spot. They morphed and left to help the other rangers. 

    Meanwhile the rangers found themselves facing Lothor's newest monster. They all taken turns hitting it and the being remained unscathed. The monster kept blasting them back or using an energy whip on the rangers as the team fought valiantly only to be tossed around like toys. Pain they all felt raging though their bodies. Though none were going to admit to it.   
    They struggled to their feet and kept right on fighting. Knowing that the Earth depended on them. They had to fulfill their roles as protectors of the earth and keep Lothor from harming the planet.   
    The rangers were in some serious trouble for this monster appered to be super charged. All were hurt and fearing that maybe for once Lothor had them beat when all of a sudden the monster howled in pain as sparks flew from its chest.   
    "What was that?" Cameron said. As he was helped up by Dustin.   
    The yellow wind ranger shook his head for he had no clue who had done that. It was none of the ninja storm rangers. The blast had come out of nowhere.   
    "Hey look up there." Shane said motioning towards the ledge above them. He had spotted the source of the blast. The rangers looked and saw two other rangers standing on the ledge. One was in forest green and black. The other was in grey-scarlet and black. Both uniforms were done in the male style.   
    The monster who had gotten to its feet looked up as well. Both Ranger's outfits looked like the thunder brothers uniforms. Well the forest green one looked perfectly like the thunder brother's ranger uniform. While the storm grey-scarlet one looked smiler to it.   
    The new pair jumped and attacked the monster with a fury and power the others had never witnessed. The two danced with the monster for a bit. The other rangers it looked like they were playing games with it. soon they had defeated the monster neither taking too much damage from it. They had taken damage but they did not show that it effected them. The pair of rangers tossed down some ninja smoke and disappeared within it.. Shane made a move to confront them but they left to quickly in a poof of ninja disappearing smoke.   
    "Hey dudes, the one on the left looked like a thunder ranger." Dustin said motioning towards the forest green ranger. "But who was the other one?" he continued.   
    "Blake, Hunter, do either one of you know who that is?" Tori asked the two thunder ninjas.   
    "No...I didn't even know another thunder morpher existed." Hunter said. "When Sensei gave us the morphers there was only two in the chest." he continued. He was picturing the box and realized suddenly there should have been a third one in there along with their two.   
    The conversation was cut short when the monster grew huge. The rangers called for their zords and made spacedust of the monster. Apparently the bigger it got the stupider and weaker it got. 

    Back at ninja ops the rangers kneeled around the table talking with sensei. The wise mentor of the ninja team sighed. " I told you all they were coming. I saw them. Both were quite good." He paused looking at his students. "We will find out who they are soon enough. They are most likely closer then we all realize." 


	2. Bonding Thunder

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers belong to their respected owners. All rights to these wonderful characters are theirs. 

**Claimer**: Original characters in this story belong to either Ragemoon or Holly. Ask them before you borrow. Karma bites ya hard if you don't. 

**Authors note**: Hope you will come play with us in out AU version of the power rangers world. This is a work of Fan fiction and not done for any kind of profit. Unless you count enjoyment. At the bottom of this page is a list of unfamiliar words in Japanese that Shi uses in the story. 

Arising Tempest 

by   
Ragemoon   
and   
Holly Malfoy 

Chapter 2: Bonding Thunder 

    On a deserted private beach, Tori walked over to the others. She was carrying her surfboard. The blonde surfer girl was done catching waves for the day. She sighed Blake came over and took her board from her. He placed it standing up in the sand.   
    "Well now that we are mostly here." Blake sighed deeply he looked at Tori, she closed the distance between them and hugged him.   
    Hunter grunted. "We are all early." He pointed out. He set down the cooler he carried in. "They will be here." He knew his brother and Tori were the earliest. Then again Blake liked watching Tori surf and she never complained about him being on the sands waiting for her.   
    Cameron sighed he sensed trouble on the horizon. He looked over at Shane and knew where the trouble would be. A personality conflict between him and one of the new girls. Cameron hoped he was wrong but he knew he was not.   
    Dustin laughed as he turned on the radio he brought with him. It was water proof and a good thing with it being on the beach. Out of its speakers carried top forty tunes. Making the curly haired youth smile.   
    The two late arrivals pulled up next to Tori's van. Shi got out and growled. "Damn traffic." Looking at Chris. "Next time you forget something it says at home."   
    Christa blushed for she was the reason they were late to meet up with her brothers and their friends. Both girls were dressed in their beach gear. They walked over carrying their beach bags.   
    Christa had noted the faint scars that her new friend carried on her body. She did not know to feel bad or to act like she never saw them. For Shi certainly acted like they were not there.   
    Shi had caught her staring at them and explained to Christa that the scars no longer bothered her. For the dark haired girl was used to them. They were a part of her. Shi's words rang in Christa's head. "I am no great beauty Chris. Never was never will be. Too scarred for beauty." Shi had flashed her a small smile with that statement. Bringing herself back to reality and not her memories. Chris reacted to Shi's words with her normal banter.   
    "Yes mother." Christa said with great sarcasm. She caught Shi's glare and swallowed. "I was just kidden Shi. Sheese lighten up." She paused looking at her partner in crime with great seriousness. "Oh, so if I leave my morpher again you won't go back?"   
    "Oh well." Shi growled. "It would teach you not to forget it wouldn't it." She pointed out to him. "You realize they all wear one right?"   
    Christa nodded. "I noticed. Still cannot believe they have not noticed ours." Looking at her wrist. Though neither hers not Shi's were that noticeable to anyone. It was almost like the morphers made themselves unnoticed by the others. Which would not have surprised Shi to say the least.   
    Hunter looked up and saw them coming toward them. "Here they come."   
    "Late, I cannot believe they were late." grumbled Shane. "You think they be punctual." He glared at the longer haired girl. "It's prolly Shi's fault."   
    Blake shook his head. "No, it's prolly Chris' fault. She forgets things all the time."   
    "I don't thank Shane likes you, Shi. He's glaring at you." Chris whispered to her buddy. She did not like this for she knew even after a short time that Shi did not back off. Shane was going to be in for it if he did not back himself off.   
    Shi heard Christa's words but did not acknowledge them for she was to busy trying to stare Shane down. As the two approached Hunter and Blake came over to hug their sister. "Sorry we're late....I forgot something." Chris said blushing.   
    "Yeah we figured that...you always forget things, don't you sis?" Blake said smiling at her. He was glad to have their happy family trio back. For he missed his little sister as much as Hunter missed her.   
    "Guilty as charged" Christa smiled. "Will one of you distract them before Shi jumps on and beats the heck out of your unfriendly friend."   
    Hunter nodded and got in between the two glaring parties. "Hey Shi. The crew decided they wanted some ice cream. I did not drive was wondering if you drive me to get some?"   
    Shi flashed Hunter a soft smile. "All right." As they drew away from the others. "Christa did not want me fighting with Shane."   
    "Exactly, plus ice creams a good idea." Hunter smirked. "That and Blake does not trust me with his baby's van."   
    Shi nodded as they got into her jeep and Hunter gave her directions to the grocery store so they could pick up some ice cream.   
    Christa sighed and Tori laughed. "That was a good thing you just did." Tori pointed out to her softly. "Shane does not react well to other alphas."   
    Christa giggled. "Shi is defiantly alpha."   
    Blake smiled and so did Cameron. Shane grunted.   
    Dustin was softly singing along with a popular group on the radio. He had a pretty good voice. For his buddies were not yelling at him to shut up.   
    Chris looked at Shane. "Why don't you like Shi?"   
    "Cause she's a bitch." Shane said to the girl in forest green. He did not realize the impact his words would cause. Nor at that moment did he care. He was in the disbelief that they have to deal with a female Hunter and that pissed him off.   
    Chris' eyes glowed darkly and her face became hard. She lunged at the boy in red and was caught in a fierce grip by Blake and Cameron.   
    "Ahhh....a little help Dustin" Cameron said struggling to keep his hold on the girl. For Christa was squirming in their arms. She was grunting and wiggling trying to get the pair to let her go.   
    Dustin got moving for her reaction had shocked the laid back teen to no end. He added his strength to the other twos.   
    "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU EGOCENTRIC PRICK! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER! SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!" Christa screamed at him as she struggled to get out of Cameron's, Dustin's and her brother's grip.   
    Blake was in shock, he'd never heard that type of language from his sister. His grip on her remained quite strong. For even in his shock he knew she hurt Shane if they let her go.   
    Shane back peddled away from Christa and the three holding her. His eyes widened for he was not expecting such a strong reaction. He spoke his mind instead of keeping his thoughts to himself like he should have. For he really honestly did not like the girl in scarlet.   
    Tori sighed. "Shane, no more from you." Tori said softly. "Christa ocean." She pointed and the three young men reacted to her words and carried the still struggling Christa to the ocean and tossed her in.   
    Christa came up splutters and shivering. She walked out not angry any more but shivering. Blake placed a towel around her shoulder. "Calmer now?"   
    Christa sighed. "Yeah still a bit peeved though." She looked at her older brother glad that Blake was the one here and not Hunter. For Hunter and Shi's reactions would have been a bit more violent. "I don't like Shane anymore, Blake." Chris said to her brother still shivering.   
    "I don't blame you sis, that was uncalled for, what he did. Here." Blake said as he handed her, one of her two forest green sweat shirts from her bag. He had chosen the heavier one of the two. He then handed her a matching pair of sweats. "Change. You will be warmer."   
    Christa quickly changed as the boys averted their eyes and watched the ocean. Christa put on a dry forest green swimsuit and her forest green sweatshirt and sweat pants.   
    Shane had made himself scarce for the moment to allow the small girl time to cool down. He sighed feeling like a fool. He knew Sensei would have a few things to say to him about his attitudes later. He winced at the talk he knew he receive and it was a well deserved one as well.   
    "AAAACCHHHOOOO!" Chris sneezed.   
    "Maybe the ocean was a bad idea." Tori said softly. "I am sorry Chris." Even wrapped up in one of the blankets they brought and sweat suit on Chris was still shaking.   
    Dustin sighed. "Well this is a private beach. We do have permission for a bon fire, dudes."   
    Blake flashed Dustin a grateful grin for the goof was right. Tori was intently building the fire and with Cameron's help. They had a nice blaze going and Christa sat near it soaking the warmth.   
    Hunter and Shi pulled up with the ice cream and they saw the bon fire and Shi sighed. "Why do I feel like we missed major drama?"   
    Hunter shook his head. "Prolly and I am glad I missed it or I would have had to sit on my temper."   
    "You too huh?" Shi grinned softly as they came back to where the group was minus Shane. "Ok so where the fab red one go?"   
    Hunter handed everyone an ice cream which the group quickly devoured, including Christa. Even though the ice cream made her feel colder. She was not going to turn it down.   
    "He's hiding." Dustin sighed. "Dudes don't ask."   
    "What happened?" Both Hunter and Shi demanded.   
    Blake sighed not liking their tone. He also noted that neither would back down without answers. "Shane was being his overbearing self and called Shi something nasty. Chris stood up for her and it took me, Dustin and Cam to hold her back. In the end we had to throw her in the ocean to cool her off, which was a really bad idea cause now she's sick and that's about it." Blake said to his brother and Shi.   
    Shi sighed and went over to her bag and brought out a small silver flask and walked back over to Christa and handed it to her. "Drink and no complaining."   
    Christa drank and made a face. Shi eyed her and Christa finished off the drink with a shiver. "What was that."   
    "It will get rid of your cold." Shi smirked knowing she was about to shock the entire group with her answer. "Whiskey."   
    Cameron looked at her. He raised his eyebrow for he knew the girl should not be able to buy it. She was not legal age to buy whiskey. "How you get whiskey?"   
    "Parent's wet bar is still fully stocked. Not that I drink much." Shi smirked again and winked at the green wearing young man. "Whiskey is an old way to get rid of a cold. It will raise her temperature and fight off what ever has bit her."   
    "Yes I am really warm over here." Christa complained. Now she was sweating. She moved away from the fire. Still wrapped in the blanket she looked at those who were left. She was sipping on a water that Tori had handed her. Christa sat on a blanket and sighed.   
    Cameron shook his head. "You will be. That's what whiskey will do." He sat near her watching her. "You only gave her a little."   
    "Hai..yes." Shi sighed. She gifted the tech whiz a look. Which Cameron interpreted as 'Duh dude I am not that stupid'. Cameron had to smile wryly for that one. "Two swallows."   
    Hunter smirked. "First cold, now warm." He looked at his little sister. Christa was now sitting on the blanket away from the bon fire. Yet still close enough to its heat that she was still sweating. "You'll be fine sis."   
    Blake shook his head. "That was underhanded." He eyed Shi who was watching Christa. He was not too sure of his little sister's room mate right then. For the girl was way too much like Hunter. For Blake knew if Hunter had access to what Shi did. He would have reacted the same way. Black sighed.   
    Tori sat near Chris. "Ready to forgive our idiot?"   
    "Not sure yet." Christa sighed. "He was beyond rude. He totally judging." Christa sighed now feeling warm instead of over hot. She could feel the cold giving away to normal warmth. Smiling for she was honestly feeling better. "I don't know yet."   
    "Got a bribe." Shi said softly. Christa looked at her taller friend. "You forgive him for being a baka..idiot." Shi smirked. "My Japanese keeps slipping. And you, Hunter, Blake, Dustin and I will go to the track and have a few races."   
    Christa smiled brightly. "Promise?"   
    "Hai..yes as long as you do." Shi said softly not realizing she just made more then one person's day with her bribe.   
    "I do. I will." Christa smiled and got up and hugged Shi suddenly. Shi returned the hug a little confused by it. Hunter looked at Blake and the brothers joined in on the hug with Tori and Dustin getting in on the act as well. Cameron joined in only because Tori shot him a look.   
    Shane walked back up to the group. He had not wandered far. Just the other side of the sand dunes. He had been thinking. Though he still did not like Shi he knew he should not have voiced his words the way he had. He sighed and looked at the group. "Um."   
    "Don't speak." Christa sighed. "Just don't say things about other people when they cannot defend themselves."   
    Shane nodded feeling terrible.   
    "I got a track date with my bros and my best friend and their best friend. Can I cash in now?" Christa begged. She stood up fairly bouncing in place bouncing back from her slight touch of cold that she earlier experienced.   
    They all looked at each other. The group smiled for Christa's happiness was slightly contagious. Though they all wished she slow down for she had not been feeling good earlier from her cold ocean bath.   
    "Ok." Hunter conceded. He shook his head guessing her next reaction. He was not wrong and he watched Shi's reaction to his sister's reaction.   
    Christa squealed.   
    Shi sighed and rolled her eyes. The dark haired girl rubbed her ear and looked at Christa. Shaking her head she looked at Hunter and raised an eyebrow. Hunter just schooled his features into his usual mask.   
    Tori giggled. "You guys go. Cam, Shane and I will pick this all up."   
    The motocross riders all smiled and thanked the other three for picking up and headed for the track. The three they left behind watched as they loaded up into Shi's jeep to leave.   
    Tori smiled turning to the other two.. "Come on guys. Let's get this picked up." 

    At the motocross track later in the afternoon, Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shi watched Christa race around the track. She was in first like she had been for all of the race. She had wanted them to watch her instead of racing in this mock race. The four had unhappily agreed to it. So they stood near the track watching the racers.   
    Hunter noticed that the rider in violet behind her didn't like that too much. He kept trying to push her off course. Hunter frowned for this guy was beyond aggressive. He had a bad feeling. He realized Shi felt the same for she squeezed his arm. Both of them watched the race intently. Forgetting that Blake and Dustin were with them.   
    Dustin and Blake looked at each other for they knew that the other two were reacting to each other. Blake knew that when the two started realizing what was going on. They would fight it with tooth and nail. For neither would want to give up their independence.   
    Dustin and Blake watched the race some more while Blake's mind went over possible scenes between his brother and the new girl.   
    As they came around the last turn and were almost at the finish line the violet rider behind Chris sped up and hit her back tire at an angle causing the bike to throw Christa over the hay bails and down the hill. Her bike kept going and crossed the finish line without its rider.   
    Shi growled obscenities in languages that none of the boys knew. "Go to your sister." Her eyes were on the finish line. "Chikkusho, I need to go do something."   
    Hunter nodded at Shi he smirked knowing what the dark girl had on her mind. She was going to do what he longed to, beat the hell out of the rider that had hurt his sister. He and Blake ran down the hill to their unmoving sister.   
    Dustin followed Shi to the rider who had caused all of this. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her surprised. He saw the rage on her face and inwardly felt cold in the pit of his stomach.   
    Her fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crunch "You lowdown kisama" Shi growled at him. He picked himself off the ground and looked at her. For he had no been expecting the girl who he taken out to have friends at the track.   
    A storm roared into life over head. It was one of those really bad thunderstorms that most California's hated with a passion. Lighting began to strike in many places. The rain came down hard as thunder rolled.   
    "Hey girlie calm down, That chick had it coming. No one beats me and gets away unscathed." The guy in violet smirked up at the enraged storm ninja. All were now getting wet from the sudden storm that blew up from no where.   
    "Why you---" Shi was cut off by Hunter yelling at her. He had to yell to be heard over the sudden storm. Shi glared at the bastard that had harmed her friend. "This is not over baka yaroo." Shi and Dustin ran towards the three.   
    "We gotta take her to the hospital...she's hurt bad. Will you two pack up the bikes and meet us there?" Blake said to Dustin and Shi. "Damn where did this storm come from. It blew up out of no where."   
    "Don't know." Shi lied to them for she knew how the storm got there. "Was a bit sudden." Shi growled not happy with herself for loosing it._ 'Gotta watch my temper. Hell fires.'_   
    Hunter looked at Shi and wondered, then he and Blake looked at each other.   
    "Sure thing, dude." Dustin said and looked over at Chris who was being carried be Hunter.   
    The three siblings left to head to the hospital. "I'll get her bike." Dustin said to Shi's retreating back. He sighed knowing her destination was a certain violet wearing racer.   
    Shi walked towards the guy again. He made the mistake of being alone. "Kocha koi." She said gaining his attention his eyed narrowed for he recognized her challenge. The dark stormcaller dodged his first attack threw him on the ground. They fought but Shi could take as well as give. She was the one doing the giving. She didn't stop beating him till he was sporting two black eyes and a bloody lip.   
    Shi got up and headed to her truck where Dustin was waiting. "Feel better?" Dustin asked her. He eyed her. Shi's lip was split and she did not look all that great to his eyes. She had definitely taken quite a pounding.   
    "Much." As she shifted gears and left the moto track with the five bikes in the back of her truck. thinking to herself. _'I'll be feeling the after effects of my battle later. Oi not looking forward to that.' _   
    The two drove to the hospital and were met in the waiting room by Hunter and Blake.   
    "She's in the OR. They had to rush her there." Blake said softly. He was very worried wringing his hands. He was willing himself to sit.   
    Shi and Dustin had witnessed the older of the thunder brothers pacing his anxiety off with Blake sitting looking pale. Hunter had just joined his brother in sitting in the unforgiving hospital chairs.   
    Shi sighed feeling terrible for the brothers. So she did something a bit unusual for herself she sat down beside Hunter and Blake and hugged them both. Hunter kept Shi in a hug so did Blake they clung to each other.   
    "I'll go call the others" Dustin said. He eyed the three. For he knew Shi was doing something unusual for her. He smiled slightly as we went outside the hospital and called Tori on his cell phone. 

****2.3 Hours later***** 

    The rest of the team had arrived and were waiting when the Doctor came out. "Who is with Christa Trejo?" The doctor said. He could not believe this huge group was here for one girl. He had to smile it was not often that people cared this much for their fellows.   
    Blake and Hunter stood. They looked at the doctor. Hunter for once spoke up. "We are. We're her brothers. Is she ok?" The broody blonde asked.   
    "She has a broken arm, three cracked ribs, some internal bleeding and a mild concussion. That's why we took her to the OR when she arrived. We stopped the bleeding and she should be fine. I'm sorry but only you two can see her, she's in the ICU room 310. Hospital rules." His smile was sad but he could tell that the teens were not going to bite his head off.   
    "Thanks Doc." Blake said He nodded at he older gentleman.   
    "I hope you left something for us to press charges against Shi." Hunter said to the dark haired girl. Shi smirked at him and Hunter knew she had. "We'll be back soon."   
    Blake and Hunter walked off towards the ICU and their sister.   
    The boys opened the door and walked in. Chris was laying in the bed asleep. Hunter growled as he took in his sisters appearance. Her arm was in a cast and he could see the bandages covering her chest under the hospital gown. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of how he had almost lost her, again. Hunter then reached up and moved a lock of her hair from her face.   
    Chris's eyes opened and she looked up at her brothers. "Hey" she said softly. She could not help but smile at them. She felt light headed and numb but she had a feeling that was due to all the pain killers.   
    "Hey yourself" Blake said just a softly. He stood at Hunter's elbow. "You look like shit sis."   
    Hunter laughed softly. "You do."   
    Chris yawned and smiled slightly. Her dislike of her current residence apparent. "I know I do. Feel like it too. I am so tired."   
    "Go back to sleep, sis. We'll be back tomorrow ok." Hunter said smiling a real rare smile at his younger sibling. "You'll be released tomorrow. It's not like hospitals hold people forever anymore." He knew of his sisters dislike of hospitals.   
    Chris nodded slowly and was asleep when they left.   
    Blake and Hunter stopped outside Chris' room and looked at each other. Blake had seen the tear and reached out to pull Hunter in a brotherly embrace. "She'll be fine, bro. She'll be fine. Come on lets go tell the others and then head home and get a few things." Blake said warmly to his brother.   
    "Ok, let's go" Hunter growled. "I need to ask Shi a few questions."   
    Both brothers realized that Shi was the only one left in the waiting room. "Tori had to take everyone somewhere." Shi shrugged. "They were evasive about where they were going."   
    Hunter shook his head. "You and I need to talk."   
    "About that guy?" Shi raised an eyebrow. Hunter realized that Shi looked a bit beat up. "Let's rock dude." Nodding to Blake, Shi and Hunter left the navy ranger with a smirk on his face.   
    He shook his head. He could see a small spark of something. Which he knew his own brother be blind to. "Bit early to tell. Chris and Shi have only been around a few days." Blake got in his truck and drove back to his and Hunter's apartment. 

    Meanwhile, in the jeep. "You look like shit girl." Hunter stated. "He got ya good."   
    Shi smirked. "Not as good as I got him. Only used my boxing on him too." She shifted gears in her jeep. "I am taking you home with me cause I need to see to my bruises." Shi laughed softly. "I am not that type of girl Trejo. So don't even think that's why you're coming to my place."   
    Hunter smirked. "Never crossed my mind."   
    "You're a bad liar dude." Shi pointed out to him.   
    Hunter bowed his head and laughed as well. "So I am."   
    Shi pulled up in her driveway and her and Hunter got out of the jeep. Shi moved a little stiffly for her fight and holding back using her abilities was a little taxing. The after effects were beginning to play catch up with the stormcaller. "Gods I feel like one long bruise."   
    Hunter stood in Shi's bathroom door after following her to where her rooms were. He marveled at the way the grounds were set up. Hunter realized Shi was stripping her motocross shirt off. He flipped himself around so he was looking into the dark haired girl's rooms instead of her bathroom at her. Shi laughed softly. "If you're going to help Hunter you cannot be turned the other way."   
    Hunter sighed. "Its just you have your shirt off." His voice trailed off. "I did not want to stare."   
    "I still have my bra on Hunter." Shi said smirking. For from her spot she could see the faint red on Hunter's cheeks. "Your not blushing are you?"   
    "I be lying if I said no." He admitted softly to her. For he could feel the heat on his cheeks.   
    "The quicker you help the faster I can get my shirt back on. Oh honorable one." Shi teased him.   
    He turned and tied to focus only on Shi's back. He let a small whistle out. He could make out fine lines of other battle and fights she been in. "You look like you been though Hell."   
    "You could say that." Shi sighed. "Lived a hard life."   
    Hunter spoke not another word and helped Shi out with her bruises. He enjoyed touching her skin. He liked how soft her skin felt. He also liked to trace some of her heavier scars. He was amazed he did not notice them at the beach.   
    He did not know that Shi was suppressing surges of emotions that his touch was arousing from her. He did feel her muscles spasm from his touch and she was steadying her breathing. The salve she was using smelled very good to him. Too soon in his mind they were done. Shi turned facing him in only her bra gifted him with a pot. Smiling at him he noted a faint scar on her left cheek. He traced it and she looked at him. Catching his hand she squeezed it.   
    Shi pulled her motocross shirt back on. Both felt suddenly relived with Shi being fully clothed and neither knew why they felt disappointed about it.   
    "Thank you for your help Hunter." She smiled softly looking at him A hint of regret in her eyes that disappeared the moment it appeared. "This is for you." She gave him an unopened jar of the salve he helped rub onto her. "Its good for all sorts of things. Bruises being tops."   
    Hunter smiled.   
    "Let's get you home." Shi smiled softly at him.   
    Hunter nodded not trusting his voice around this unusual girl.   
    Shi then took him back home to his brother. They grasped hands and nodded to each other. Shi watched as he went into his building. then she went home once more. 

**Unfamiliar Japanese terms:**

**Baka**: Idiot   
**Baka yaroo**: Stupid bastard   
**Chikkusho**: Hell or Damnit   
**Hai**: yes   
**Kisama**: Asshole   
**Kocha koi**: Come here and get your ass kicked 


	3. Helping Hands

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers belong to their respected owners. All rights to these wonderful characters are theirs. Hope you will come play with us in out AU version of the power rangers world. This is a work of Fan fiction and not done for any kind of profit. Unless you count enjoyment. 

**Claimer**: Original characters in this story belong to either Ragemoon or Holly. Ask them before you borrow. Karma bites ya hard if you don't. 

**Arising Tempest**

by   
Ragemoon   
and   
Holly Malfoy 

Chapter 3: Helping Hands 

    The next day, Hunter and Shi arrived at the hospital to pick up Christa. Shi waited by his crimson truck while Hunter went in to pick up his little sister. She looked around finding nothing out of place. Shi sighed and shook her head. she could not stop her training. Having to know where everything and everyone was at, at all times.   
    When Hunter arrived in the ICU hall he heard yelling. He had to smirk for he knew who was causing a scene. Christa hated wheelchairs and he knew she was having a fit.   
    "Miss Trejo will you please calm down and sit in the chair." a nurse said. Motioning to the wheelchair before her. "You must sit down on the chair to leave the hospital." She sighed knowing that this stubborn young lady was going to give her a mirgrine.   
    "No I will not sit down. I can walk just fine." She said getting up only to fall over. For she really could not walk out on her own. She was just unwilling to admit weakness.   
    Hunter caught her and smirked. "Christa-Jean, stop being stubborn and let them help you." He helped her in the wheelchair. "Plus hospital rules I do believe, sister dear." He smirked lightly at her.   
    Chris thanked him with her sarcasm. "This coming from the king of stubbornness himself." She glared at her elder brother but as par to the usual Hunter did not even flinch under her steely gaze.   
    Hunter smirked as he spoke. "Damned right. Rules are rules."   
    Christa sighed darkly.   
    The nurse handed him her things and said "She needs to stay off her feet for three more days. You can keep this chair." She sent them on their way.   
    Hunter pushed his sister out of the hospital and down to the parking lot where Shi was waiting to take her friend home. Hunter helped her in the passengers seat, which was no easy feat on account of the full arm cast on her right arm, and buckled her in.   
    He then placed the wheel chair in the back and climbed in himself. Hunter drove them back to Shi's place. Shi was sitting in the middle of the two siblings on the bench seat. Christa was smiling for she knew Shi was squished up against Hunter. Not that her brother appeared to mind the dark haired girl's proximity to him. 

    Once they arrived at the beach house they both got Chris settled in. She was now seated in her bed. She looked up at them surrounded by fluffy pillows.   
    "Now stay there and if you need anything just call ok." Hunter said before leaving. Hunter had driven to Shi's and then together the two left to pick up Chris.   
    Christa nodded and watched her bother leave. She then looked at Shi. "Ok what happened after I was knocked out?"   
    "I beat the hell out of the bastard that knocked you out." Shi said with a blood thirsty grin. "The baka is nursing two black eyes and a bloody lip."   
    Christa giggled and winced. "Oi good."   
    "Oh I have to order me another bike. For that guy thrashed the one you were borrowing." Shi said softly and Christa winced. Chris also noted the bruises Shi was sprouting and knew it was sheer stubbornness that kept the storm caller from wincing at them. 

    Hunter arrived back home and he looked at Blake. "Well enjoy seeing Shi again?" Blake teased his bro. "I know you did."   
    "Blake I am just getting to know her." He looked at his brother. Blake was grinning like a demon at Hunter. "Damnit, quite trying to rush things."   
    Blake smiled like the demon his brother knew he could be. "I am not you were just real quiet about her last night." Blake smiled slightly. "Was wondering what happened between ya?"   
    "Nothing like that." Hunter growled. He quickly changed the subject on his bro. For he did not want to picture Shi's half nude chest. "Did you see how many fine scars Shi has."   
    "Yeah I did notice them, why?" Blake asked him. He eyed his older brother wondering how many of her scars he saw.   
    "She said she'd had a hard life. You don't think she's one of the new rangers do you?" Hunter looked at his little brother, thinking.   
    Blake stood up and looked at Hunter. "If she is it would explain where that storm came from yesterday. Only a storm ninja could call something like that. If I remember correctly one of the new rangers we saw yesterday was in a storm ranger uniform." Blake sighed rubbing his forehead. "You know I feel bad about keeping the fact that we know the academy one of them is from form the others. Since we know the other is a thunder ninja ranger."   
    "Well until we figure this out we should keep it to ourselves, ok." Hunter looked at his bro. Blake caught the intense look in his brother's eyes. "We have no proof to say that the new ranger is Shi." He paused. "Christa-Jean could be the other Thunder Ranger."   
    That made Blake blink. "Makes sense. Dammit Hunter why?" His brother shrugged. Blake said sighed running his fingers though his hair. "I'm gonna go meet Tori for dinner. Wanna tag along?" Blake said to his brother.   
    "Be a third wheel. Nah I'll pass. Go have fun. I might go and call Christa-Jean." Hunter smiled. And thought to himself. _'Wonder if Shi will answer the phone.'_   
    "I can't believe after all these years you still call her that." Blake said shaking his head. He smiled lightly knowing that Hunter called her that for it got on Christa's nerves.   
    "Yeah well it is her name. Don't know why she shortened it to Chris." Hunter smirked again. "Go Blake before I push you out the door." Blake took the hint and made himself gone. Hunter went to pick up the phone to call his little sister. 

    Shi heard the phone ring and she answered it. Christa was sleeping so she was surprised to hear Hunter's voice. "Hello." Shi smiled though she knew he could not see it. "Sorry but your sister is asleep." She chuckled a little with his next words. "Just come over Dude. When she wakes you can talk with her." She hung up the phone and went to make dinner.   
    Hunter arrived about fifteen minutes later for traffic was a bit heavy. He let himself in for Shi had told him to just do that. He sniffed the air and came into the kitchen. Shi was intently watching the food.   
    "I am here." Hunter said softly. Hoping not to startle the girl while she was cooking. For she seemed quite intense as he could be in the kitchen.   
    Shi turned and smiled. "Making dinner." She took the stir-fry off the stove, out of the wok and into a dish.   
    "Mmmm., smells like heaven. Bet it tastes like it to." He said to her. Hunter knew he was flirting with her but he really didn't care. For he had noticed that was the way men and women reacted to each other. It was perfectly natural to flirt with someone of the opposite sex as it was to flirt with the same sex on occasion.   
    Shi smirked walking into the sitting area with the food and Hunter following. The two sat and began eating. Both using chop sticks like a pair of experts.   
    "I was right it does taste like heaven." said Hunter in between mouthfuls of food. He could not believe the flavor blends that Shi had managed. _'Must get this recipe from her. Blake would so flip over this.'_   
    Shi laughed, Hunter was being a pig but she didn't really care. She was about to comment on it when the intercom beeped. "Sounds like your sister is up." she said walking over to the intercom. "Yes Chris?"   
    "Uh...I've fallen and I can't get up." Christa said sounding embarrassed as her voice filtered though the intercom system.   
    Hunter laughed loudly and Shi chuckled.   
    "It's not funny. I'm serious. I'm stuck and I gotta PEE really really bad so help and Hunter if you don't stop laughing no amount of running will allow you escape from my wrath." Christa said from her part of the house.   
    "Excuse me while I go help her." Shi said standing up she smiled slightly at Christa's older brother taking the sting from her words.   
    "Oh this I got to see." Hunter made a move to get up.   
    "I don't think so mister. She's hurt and embarrassed enough so just leave her alone. You can come in later when she's presentable." With that she left to help her fallen friend.   
    Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. "She is my little sister." He shook his head. Then took himself into her living area and flipped on the TV. Oddly enough to him at least there was a motoshow on. "Shi is into motocross so it's not that odd." 

    Meanwhile Shi helped Christa to the bathroom. "There call me when you're done. Did you want dinner? I know those meds they gave you suppress your appetite."   
    Christa nodded as Shi turned her back so her friend had a little privacy. Christa finished off her business and Shi helped her by picking her up and carrying her to the main house. Shi placed Christa in one of the over stuffed futon chairs. "There."   
    "Hunter stop looking at me like I got something on my face." She said looking at her brother. Christa figited a little under Hunter's steady gaze. It seemed like he was memorising her features just so he would not forget her.   
    "Sorry Christa-Jean, just didn't realize how small you were." With only her forest green pajama bottoms and gray sports bra on Hunter could see how small she really was.   
    "Hunter, call me Christa-Jean again and I'll whack you upside your head with my cast." She said to her brother. She raised her cast threateningly toward him.   
    "Try and catch me Christa-Jean" Hunter smirked knowing that from where she was sitting she could not get him.   
     "Oh you just wait" Christa growled.   
    Shi returned moments later to see the two siblings glaring at each other and smirked. She put a tray with some chicken broth and a glass of water to help Chris swallow her pain meds.   
    "Great more pills." Chris said rolling her eyes. She took them anyway knowing that she be really peevish if she did not.   
    "What do you have against meds anyway Chris?" Shi asked a bit confused by her reactions. For most people did not get curt over pain meds.   
    "I'd rather not talk about it, ever." She said returning to her dinner. Christa felt odd like she just dishonored her friend by not telling her why she felt that way about pain meds.   
    Hunter met Shi's eyes telling her silently that he'd tell her later. Shi nodded and the three sat in companionable silences till Chris was finished and yawning as the meds kicked in. She fell asleep on the futon and Shi covered her with a blanket.   
    Hunter followed Shi into the kitchen to help Shi with the dishes. "So tell me Hunter, what does your sister have against doctors and all that stuff?"   
    Hunter was silent for a few moments as he tried to sift through what he could tell her that wouldn't make Chris mad at him later. Hunter knew more than Chris knew he did.   
    So Hunter told Shi what he knew and over heard another storm rolled in comforting his thoughts on who the two new rangers were. For he could see the anger in Shi's eyes.   
    "I will not tell. You have my solemn vow." Shi told him. He knew she would not tell. He also realised that Christa would know as soon as she woke that he told Shi. He frowned and Shi squeezed his shoulder and smiled lightly at him.   
    Hunter nodded and sighed. They had finished the dishes and were heading back into the front room. Shi placed a motovid in her vcd player. "Here I thought you like to see some of my stuff."   
    Hunter was astounded at what he saw. "You like freestyle better then racing?" They watched the vids that showed some of Shi's best moves much like he and Blake paraded out their tapes for the others when they came over. He had to smile for he thought Dustin should talk to Shi. He was thinking about going freestyle instead of racing.   
    "I like them both." Shi smirked slightly. "Each have their pros and cons."   
    "Yeah they do." Hunter agreed. He was warming up to this young woman. He hoped they could keep going a bit slowly.   
    "Do you two have to discuss motocross while I am asleep?" Christa whined from her spot. "I swear there is more to life then motocross."   
    Shi smiled. "I know I just enjoy motocross." Pausing looking at Christa. "I should put you in your room."   
    "Hey sis, so do you." Hunter pointed out. He smiled knowing that Christa was being peevish for her own reasons that had nothing to do with either himself or Shi. Though he had a feeling it was because of how he and Shi were interacting.   
    Christa looked at her bro. She tried to sound hurt but she just could not pull it off. "Did you come here to visit with me or flirt with my roomie?"   
    Hunter gave his sister a look. "How an I suppose to hang out while you sleep. And I am not flirting."   
    "Sure." was Christa's response. She shook her head. For if Hunter was not flirting with her roomie she really did not want to know what their reactions to each other meant.   
    Shi shook her head. For much like Hunter she was not seeing what Christa or Blake was seeing.   
    "Yeah well if you had just had a major accident you would be sleepy too. But I'm up now." She said trying to sit up and found it difficult. "Ugh, a little help." She said and Hunter got up and helped her sit up properly. "Thanks Bro."   
    "Welcome, sis" Hunter walked back over to the sofa and sat on the seat next to Shi.   
    "Hey, Shi since I kinda totaled your bike you can take the one you bought me" Chris said turning her gaze on her roomie who was looking at her with a certain glint in her eyes.   
    "No that bike is yours Chris." Shi smirked. "Already have another one in order to replace the one that was thrashed." She knew her words were lost on Christa for Chris had the look of someone who realized something went on.   
    "What did you tell her Hunter?" Christa demanded to know. She turned hard eyes on her brother "And don't lie cause I know you told her something. You had no right to tell her anything. No right at all." She was beyond angry at this point and tried to stand.   
    Hunter went to help her. "Don't touch me Hunter." Chris said as she struggled to get out of the room. She made it about half way before clasping in tears. "Why?" She whined. "Why did you have to tell?"   
    Shi went and picked Christa up and placed her back in her seat. "Don't you even do this." She glared hard at her friend. "He felt I needed to understand. Now that I do. I know of some natural meds that will ease you pain. Stop whining Chris."   
    Christa looked at her.   
    "You not the only one who don't like doctors and hospitals." Shi said growling at her. "So don't even start." Looking at Christa. "You stay right there and be civil to your bro. I am going to brew you some tea." As she walked away. "Whining I swear." Shi growled.   
    Hunter looked at his sister. Hunter decided to be silent. Then he spoke. "I get enough Shit from Blake, sister mine." He stated quietly. "I don't need you jumping too. You know I only have your best in mind."   
    Christa blinked and blushed realzing how she was acting.   
    Shi came back with the tea. "Willow tea, natural pain reliever will not make you woolly." The storm caller looked at Christa and Hunter before sitting next to him. "I doctor myself normally. Why do you think I am so scarred? I don't go to doctors. Had too many bad experiences with them." Looking at Christa. "A few of my scars are from doctors, unneeded surgery."   
    "Thanks, Shi, for understanding and for caring." Chris said to her friend. Her voice small realizing that Shi understood. Christa felt silly.   
    Hunter thought that the statement had an underlying meaning but didn't press. He watched his sister and her room mate inter act. They were forming a good friendship.   
    "Welcome, Chris." Shi sighed lightly.   
    "Well now that that's taken care of lets see if we can find something for you to do since you won't be going anywhere for a while." Shi said going over to the cabinet. She rummaged through it for a while and when she turned back around Chris was asleep with her head in Hunter's lap.   
    Shi smiled for the older thunder brother was also asleep. She looked over at the clock. "No wonder. It's after 3 am." She walked over and covered Hunter with a blanket and went to her own room to go to sleep.   
    That night, memories haunted her sleep. She saw her dead sensei and the other dead students with in the ruins of the Storm ninja academy. She awoke to someone shaking her and her immediate reaction was to grab and pin.   
    "Morning to you too" Hunter said as he stared up at Shi. For her reaction had taken him by surprise. He noted she was very strong.   
    Shi smiled. "Hunter, don't do that." She let him go and allowed him to sit up. She rubbed her forehead not believing her reactions.   
    "Chris is asleep in her room. It's after 8:30 am in the morning. I heard weird noises coming from in here. So I came in and saw you having in some kind of nightmare." He said looking at her worriedly.   
    "Nightmares." Shi closed her eyes and sighed. "Hai I was stuck in a nightmare." She leaned forward not realizing the view she just gifted Hunter with for her sleep tank was low cut. Hunter blinked for he just realized again how pale his sisters roommate was. She climbed out of bed and Hunter realized that Shi was only in her tank and panties.   
    "Um Shi." Hunter said softly. "Do you always sleep like that?"   
    "No Hunter, I usually sleep nude." Shi smirked. "I detest sleeping clothing."   
    _'I agree about the sleeping in the nude. One more thing we do that's alike.'_ Hunter thought to himself as he felt himself blush. "Well I just was not expecting it. Christa-jean wears pjs bottoms and all that."   
    "She prolly does not have silk sheets." Shi pointed them out to Hunter. The blonde looked at the futon and smiled. For Shi indeed had silk sheets.   
    Chris slides open Shi's panel to see her best bud and her brother. "Ok what's going on. She noted Shi's tiny tank and underwear and Hunter being fully clothed though he was rumpled. Chris was in her green PJ bottoms and tank. "Shi, Ummm."   
    "No Christa we were not." Shi smirked.   
    Hunter eyed his sister. "You look better this morning sis."   
    "Yeah I feel it to. Now if only I could shower and change." She mumbled to herself. "Ah the reason I'm here. Shi, I require your assistance at changing. And I kinda reek so help in the bathroom ie. towels and stuff would be great. And Hunter please stop staring at my roomie cause it kinda freaks me out." She said to them.   
    Shi pulled on a pair of loose sweats and turned to Hunter. "Yes you can come, no you can't help and if I hear so much as a snicker I'll hurt you." She said before leaving with Hunter in tow.   
    When they arrived in Chris' room she was in the process of removing her tank and somehow had gotten tangled up in it. "Hunter avert your eyes like a good brother." Which he did and Shi helped Chris untangle herself.   
    "I really, really hate this thing. I can't even change properly." Christa growled as Shi helped her into the bathroom. Shi got some towels out and began to run some water in the tub   
    "I assume you can handle the rest." She said to Chris.   
    "Yeah, if I need you I'll call." Chris began removing the rest of her clothes as Shi left to join Hunter in Chris's rooms.   
    When she entered she saw him looking at the pictures Chris had around the room. They were fairly recent pictures and one in particular caught his eye. It was one of him, Blake and Chris. Chris was in the middle and Blake and he were on her sides. Shi walked up behind him and saw what he was looking at. "You guys look so happy."   
    Hunter nodded. "Yeah we were then and are now that we are together once more."   
    Shi smirked and shook her head.   
    "Do you have and family?" Hunter asked her innocently. When he saw her face fall he wished he had not asked that question. "I am sorry I."   
    Shi placed a finger on his mouth. "Its ok how were you suppose to know. My family is dead and they been dead for many years. I come to think I am cursed." Shi sighed softly. "I have been alone for nine years."   
    Hunter hugged her. "I know how it feels even though I still Blake and Christa. I know how it feels."   
    Shi returned the hug and sighed they stood there holding on to each other. The two were unaware of just how long they were hugging each other. for Shi had truly needed the confronting. No one had confronted the storm ninja in a long time.   
    "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Chris said from the doorway. she had stood there for a few moments just watching them. Neither her brother nor her friend had noticed her.   
    Hunter and Shi jumped apart and looked at Chris. She was clean and looked a lot better than she did the day before. Her bruises were almost gone and the scratches almost healed and if not for the cast she looked near to be in perfect health.   
    "Wow. Chris your cuts. How did they heal so fast?" Hunter asked his suspicions about who the two new rangers were confirmed. Though he did not there were still many but he frowned at her healing so fast.   
    "Hunter I used my salve on her." Shi sighed knowing that he seen the way her salve worked. "It promotes healing. Plus with the way your sister seems to klutz out all the time. Her body heals a bit faster then others."   
    Hunter had to nod. For Shi was right. Both he and Christa had always healed fast. He was just looking for reasons to get them to out themselves of their shared secrets. He had a feeling it would take longer then he really wanted to wait. Though he knew he could wait.   
    Christa sighed watching her brother knowing what was going on in his mind. 

    Meanwhile in Ninja Ops, Dustin looked at Cameron. "Dude what are you doing?" He watched the tech whiz going over the battle that they had fought with the other two rangers help.   
    "I am trying to see if they slip up and give themselves away. But they don't in this one." Cameron sighed not liking that he could not tell who they were.   
    Shane shook his head. "So what do you two think of Christa and Shi?" He paused gifting them with his thoughts first. "I think Christa is sweet. Though I don't like Shi and don't ask me why I just don't."   
    "Well Christa is nice yet she has her moments." Dustin's voice trailed off. "Shi can be nice too as long as you don't cross her."   
    Cameron looked at Blake and Tori. "I think they are both going to be full of surprises." He sighed. "I just hope they will be good ones and not ones that will destroy us."   
    Cyber Cam walked in carrying a box of parts. "What's up dogs?" He smiled brightly at Tori and everyone in Ninja Ops.   
    A voice spoke up behind them all. "All will be shown in time." They all turned to look at Sensei. "The rangers will eventually trust you. My students, my son, and my adopted students give it time. We do have plenty of that."   
    "Yes Sensei." They all spoke together. "We will." Then they smiled at one another.   
    It was then Cyber Cam spoke up. "Dudes, you got trouble." He sighed pointing to the screen and the monster that appeared and the kalzacks causing trouble.   
    The rangers nodded to each other before morphing and streaking off to battle in multicolored streaks. They arrived and began battling the kalzacks and the monster. They were once again not having an easy time with the monster. The kalzacks they whipped like they were nothing the monster was posing a problem.   
    Hunter grunted from a really hard hit. He knew the others were not doing so well. Lothor seemed to be finding really strong monsters to send to battle the rangers. 

    Meanwhile over on the other side of town. Shi sensed something amiss. She frowned knowing it was not Christa. For Christa asleep she knew she could leave for a while and not worry about her friend. She placed her shopping in her jeep. Looking around she went and found a place that would hide her from prying eyes.   
    So she morphed hidden in the ally and headed out to help the others. They scarlet storm ranger arrived just in time to deflect a blast that would have hurt Hunter and Blake. For the monster seemed to be focusing on the two brothers.   
    So the unknown ranger joined the others alone for once and helped them with their fight taking much of the heat off of the others so they could regather their own engery. Soon enough the combined might of the rangers destroyed the monster.   
    After the monster was defeated, the Rangers crowded around Shi. They were attempting to corner her and figure out who she was. They could only tell they were definitely dealing with a female. Even if the woman was not dressed in what would have been normal ranger gear with her masculine ranger armor.   
    Shi just looked at them behind her mask before disappearing in a cloud of ninja smoke. She reappeared in the same ally she had morphed in. Walking back to her jeep she made her way back home. Humming the tune on the radio as she drove.   
    Shi arrived home to the sounds of Christa screaming. Placing her grocery bags quickly in the kitchen. Fearing the worst Shi ran to her friends room only to find Blake an Hunter there tickling her unmercifully.   
    "Shi, help me please! They wont stop. Ow, my ribs....." She said in between screams and laughter.   
    Shi leaned on the door frame. "Chris." She paused looking at the three. "You two stop she is hurt you know."   
    Both brothers smirked. As they stopped and Christa got her breath back. She clutched her ribs and looked at her room mate.   
    "Shrieking." Shi sighed. "You two had to make her scream like that. I thought someone was trying to kill her. I am going to make dinner."   
    Christa smiled. "Dinner!!"   
    The brothers smiled and helped Christa up and they all followed Shi. 

    In Ninja Ops, Sensei watched as Cyber Cam analyzed the data from the latest battle. He could not believe that the one ranger came alone. Then again they only needed the one's help. But he still wondered why only one showed up.   
    "Well?" Sensei asked softly to his son's cyber counterpart.   
    "Well Sensei." Cyber Cam sighed. "I still don't have enough data. I would need to observe all the ninja students and their new friends and family." He looked at the rodent that was his creator's father. "That would be the only way to really analyze the data."   
    Sensei nodded. "Then do it. For the sake of figuring out who these two new rangers are."   
    Cyber Cam nodded and went to work information gathering on all the rangers including their interactions to each other. 


	4. Cyber Spies

**Disclaimer:** Sentai and power rangers Belong to their repected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Claimer:** All orginal characters belong to Monkey and Ragemoon. No borrowing with out permission. 

**Arising Tempest**

By   
Ragemoon   
and   
Monkey Chan 

Chapter 4: Cyber Spies 

    Blake looked at his brooding older brother. "Hunter, has it really been two weeks?" The ninja storm teens were standing on the beach after an intense sparing session. Dustin and Shane were sprawled on the sand. Tori and Cameron stared out into the ocean.   
    Hunter sighed. "Two weeks since our sister came back into our lives. Along with her friend Arashi." Hunter sighed running his fingers though his blonde hair. "Two weeks since those mysterious rangers appeared and started helping us."   
    "Those rangers." Cameron murmured. "Or should I say ranger....That other Thunder hasn't been around lately. You know, I really wish I knew who they were. I can tell that they are friends because they help us, but who could they be?"   
    Tori nodded. "I wish they would just tell us who they are. I mean it's not like we're gonna go broadcasting it all over town."   
    "Dude, the other one....not the Thunder....doesn't seem to trust us." Dustin spoke up. "I don't understand why though. We're all on the same side...right?" He sighed not liking the fact the rangers had not shown themselves yet.   
    The group got up or moved from their different spaces. They returned to ninja ops and Cameron frowned at his Cyber double.   
    "What are you so excited about?" Cameron asked his Cyber double.   
    "I know something you don't know......" Cyber Cam began singing to himself much to the horror of everyone else. Not that Cameron's cyber double was incapable of singing. He had a pleasant voice. It was the fact he was using a sing-song voice to irk the rangers. 

    Meanwhile, over on the other side of town a certain storm caller was just about finished with her morning workout. She wiped her face with a towel and sighed. Stretching she felt great. She was all warmed up and ready to take the day on. Taking a swig of water she looked up at the beach house. Sighing she jogged back home.   
    Walking though the garden she noted that the koi had been fed. She shook her head knowing Christa must have been bored to feed the koi.   
    When she went to her roommate's room to find her sitting and trying to tie her shoes. It had been two weeks since Christa had broken her arm in the motocross accident. She had convinced Hunter not to file charges against the rider. Saying that Shi had beaten him badly enough. But he did, however, have the rider banned from the track for reckless endangerment.   
    Shi sighed for she had agreed with Hunter about getting the rider banned. The storm caller did not want another rider getting hurt because of him. She walked over to her roomie.   
    "Need some help?" Shi asked softly. She knew Chris hated the cast and the fact that instead of using her right arm like she was used to she had to rely on her left. This was very nerve racking for the young girl. She couldn't drive, fight, get dressed, bathe, or even hug anyone properly.   
    Her inability to ranger up really bothered Christa. For she couldn't help Shi and the others fight Lothor. So she spent allot of time alone and in thought. Working on small projects that she could do easily with one hand and was slowly learning how to cope without the other.   
    "That would be most appreciated. Thank you." she said letting the storm caller tie her shoes for her. She reached up and scratched at her upper-arm where the dark green cast stopped.   
    "You need to stop scratching, Christa-chan." she said. Pulling her friends hand away from her arm. "You'll only irate the skin."   
    "I can't help it, it itches..." she said slightly annoyed at being mothered again, but stopped anyway. She didn't need her roomie getting angry. Getting Shi angry might cause a huge thunderstorm to blow up over head. And Christa really did not like thunderstorms.   
    "Chris-chan I would not stop helping you just because you pissed me off." Shi smirked slightly. "You know better."   
    Christa smiled.   
    "Come on I made lunch. Subs today." Shi smiled again and Christa squealed for the tiny girl liked submarine sandwiches. 

    In Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam was smirking as his fingers flew over the keyboard. He was way to pleased with himself. He moved and crunched data with inhuman swiftness that none actually realized exact his creator.   
    Cameron sighed. Watching his very closed cyber double with exasperation. He could not believe ?Cyber Cam was being so stubborn. "Will you spill already."   
    "I know who the rangers are." Cyber Cam smirked. "Sorry dogs but Sensei made me promise not to tell."   
    "Then what was the purpose of bringing it up?" Hunter said slightly annoyed. He looked at the other green wearing being. Knowing that Cyber Cam would not go back on his word. Did not help the eldest thunder from wanting to break the Cyber double of Cameron.   
    "Uh, now that you mention it. Laters..." Cyber Cam said before disappearing.   
    "Cam, if you don't do something with that Cyber double of yours I will." Hunter said slightly threatening. He eyed the samurai with one of his looks.   
    Cameron just shrugged it off and sat at the computer. His fingers flying over in almost uncannily like his Cyber double had been earlier that day. He wondered what his Cyber double knew.   
    The others all sighed, looking at their tech whiz with looks of exasperation. Turning they all headed to their separate destinations. 

    Back at Shi's beach house, Shi was watching Chris try to eat. It was rather funny to try and see a person who is used to eating with two hands eat with only one.   
    Chris was making a mess...and she knew it. But to be completely honest she didn't care. Shi's food was always good and made her feel a little better. Besides she had to go back to the hospital again. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. The only plus side was they would tell her exactly how long it would be before her cast could come off...or if it would be shortened from a full arm to just the forearm.   
    After lunch was finished and the dishes washed Shi helped Chris into the jeep and together the two headed to the hospital.   
    They were met there by Christa's two older brothers. Hunter smirked at the two. Blake gave Christa one of his soft smiles.   
    Christa glared at her smirking eldest brother. "Your not funny Hunter."   
    Shi sighed. "Stuff it both of you." She eyed them both. "I really don't need this and you two know better."   
    Both looked at Shi a bit sheepishly and Blake covered his mouth so that neither Christa nor Hunter could see him smirking. For younger thunder brother found it amusing to watch both Christa and Hunter cave. Though he knew Hunter would only cave for a second.   
    Hunter then glared at Shi who eyed him back with the same look. The two stayed locked in their gazes till the doctor waltzed in.   
    The doctor came up to the four of them. "I see you are here." He looked at them unsure who was family here. To the doctor he was dealing with two sets of siblings and not one friend and three siblings.   
    Shi motioned for the siblings to go ahead. "Go on you three. I am going to go home. Bring Christa-chan back ok?"   
    Hunter nodded. "We'll bring her back." 

    Meanwhile Cyber Cam was going over the data he gathered. He still needed to gather more but he was fairly certain that the two rangers where the thunder brothers little sister and her roommate.   
    He sighed hoping that he could catch them un-morphing. But it always seems like his cameras went out of focus when that happened. 

    At Storm Chargers, Dustin worked on a 125 and sighed for he was not completely sure why the other of the two new rangers did not trust them. "Then again not everyone trusts as easy as I do."   
    Tori who heard what Dustin had so softly said. "I wish there were more people like you. Make life easier."   
    Dustin shot Tori a grateful look.   
    Shane smiled, "Dudes did you see the new shipment of skateboard wheels?"   
    All three laughed. 

    Back at Shi's beach house, Shi was training. She was going though her katas. Her masters had made sure she was also trained in other martial arts other then ninja arts. At that moment Shi was doing her judo moves.   
    She did not sense that Cyber Cam's floating camera was watching her as she moved. Cyber Cam blinked as he watched the storm caller move. She was fluid and graceful. He could see why Hunter was attracted to her. Though he knew that Hunter would deny it.   
    Cyber Cam smirked from his place in Ninja Ops watching the storm caller and her different katas. 

    At the same time across town Chris sat in a hospital room. Hunter sat near her holding her hand gently knowing how she hated hospitals. He recalled the first time he had been with her at the hospital. The sound of the door opening brought him out of his memory's and he looked up to see the face of his sisters doctor.   
    "Well Miss Trejo, I have good news and bad news. The good news is your ribs have completely healed. But I would still take it easy for a while if I were you, and some more good news, your cast can be shortened to just the fore arm. The bad news is that you will still have to wear it for at least another three weeks." The doctor watched as her face fell. He knew from her appearance and stature that she was an athlete and that this would cause some major setbacks. "It might be sooner. You will have to come in once every week and a half."   
    "Thanks, Doc." Blake said softly, breaking the tension.   
    The doctor sensing a little tension himself, smiled slightly. "Come on lets go shorten that cast of yours. You two can wait here...it should take only about a half an hour."   
    Chris reluctantly let go of her brothers hand and followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall. Once there he had her sit down in a chair. He removed her cast and began placing a new one. Chris noted the thinness of her once muscular arm and shivered slightly. It would be along time before she could rebuild the strength in it.   
    The doctor noticed her uncomfortableness and sighed. He wondered to himself what could have happened to the girl to make her dislike and distrust hospitals so much. Once he was finished he looked at her and smiled. "You can go now. I'll see you same time next week."   
    Chris left and met her brothers in the hall way. Hunter hugged her gently. Once her let her go Blake gently took her hand and the two followed Hunter out of the hospital.   
    Back at Ninja Ops, Cameron came up behind his Cyber double and saw who he was watching. "Why are you watching Shi?"   
    "Reasons." Cyber Cam said softly as they both blinked watching as Shi now did aikido style martial arts. "How many arts can one girl know?"   
    "I don't know." Cameron said in awe. Sensei soon joined the pair in staring at the storm caller as she moved.   
    "Amazing." Sensei said softly. "Not that Shi looks like she does anything else other then martial arts, moto, snowboard and some art."   
    "She can cook like no ones business too." A voice said. They turned and saw Hunter come in followed by Blake and Tori.   
    Cameron smirked slightly and greeted the three. 

    Back at Shi's Chris was sitting on the porch. She could hear her roomie going through her katas and sighed. She missed training with her friend and knew it would be a while before she could spar with her again. She knew that even though she could rebuild her strength it would be a long time before she could ride again or even fight again.   
    Shi came out and saw Chris sitting in a lounge chair. She walked over and greeted her friend. "I see the cast was shortened."   
    "Yeah, well I still have to wear it for like three more weeks." Chris was upset and Shi knew it. The young girl was being forced to stop everything she loved, she couldn't even play music, which Shi had found out recently when she happened to walk past the music room to see Chris playing the piano with one hand.   
    Shi sighed. She knew this was hard for the small girl. "Come on Monkey. We're going shopping." She smirked at the girl who's face lit up at the magical words.   
    "Really Shi. I know you hate shopping." Christa said softly.   
    Shi shrugged. "You never know Monkey girl it might be off in less time then you are thinking." She looked at her. "You are a fast healer."   
    "That is true." Christa smiled.   
    Christa kept forgetting that being a ranger meant that she healed a lot faster then normal people healed. It also meant her's and her fellow ranger's metabolisms were sky high as well. Which explained the feasts that Shi made and they both put away all that she cooked.. 

    Back at Ninja Ops the team watched as Shi and Christa piled into Shi's jeep. They watched as they drove down the freeway and to the mall.   
    "It feels odd spying on them." Blake said softly.   
    "It feels wrong." Hunter eyed Sensei and Cyber Cam. "Why?"   
    Sensei looked at the team. "Cyber Cam and I think we know who the new rangers are. We just need evidence."   
    Hunter and Blake nodded. "Bro, we gotta get to work." Blake said to Hunter.   
    Hunter nodded and they bowed and left. Sensei watched the thunder brothers leave. He knew their ill ease was a good thing. For spying as they were was not completely on the up and up.   
    Cameron sat and watched a little while longer. There was something about Christa that both intrigued him and irritated him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. It would take him some time to figure it out. Most likely a few months before he was sure of what was going on in his head.   
    "Aww...my Human Half is in love........" Cyber Cam said smirking he eyed his human counterpart with amusement. For the Cyber double was indeed intrigued by his creator's behavior. Human behavior was amazing to him and he enjoyed being able to watch the others and learn.   
    "Oh go away." He said pressing a button that made Cyber Cam disappear. Cameron sighed completely irked with himself and being illrational. 

    At the mall Shi and Chris walked around. "Thanks Shi. You I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." Christa eyed the taller girl knowing she indeed owed her a life debt that could never be repaid.   
    "Don't sweat it Chris-chan. You almost finished?" Shi asked. The storm caller had a few bags as well. Mostly from a store called 'Hot Topic' which intrigued Christa to no end. She knew her roomie like darker gear and smiled at all the cool t-shirts and vowed to get her brothers a few of the shirts that she seen there.   
    "Yeah. Just need to pick up something for Blake's birthday." Christa smiled. "Can we go back to Hot Topic?"   
    "Of course." Shi smiled then asked. "When is that?"   
    "Next Friday. I really don't know what to get him. Hmm maybe Tori will know." Christa sighed. Though there was that one shirt at Hot Topic.   
    They stopped and picked up a black shirt with navy and lighter blue flames on it. The two colors made the pair smirk. As they walked out of the store. Shi had an idea pop in her head.   
    "Maybe, Come on lets go get some ice cream." Shi said as the two headed back to the jeep.   
    They drove to the nearest ice cream parlor and went inside. They went up to the counter and smiled at the cashier. He was fairly cute and could not believe his luck when they both walked up.   
    "Hi, Can I help you?" he said in a deep voice.   
    "Yeah, I'd like a scoop of moose tracks and my little friend here would like a scoop of Chunky Monkey." Shi said ordering for them both.   
    Chris blushed. This was the real reason her nickname was monkey. Chunky Monkey was her fave ice cream. Well that and the fact she acted like a monkey half the time as well.   
    They were handed the ice cream and Shi paid before they went back to the truck. They were real suave and ate their ice cream in the truck. Chris found it so much easier to eat and do other things now that her cast was shortened.   
    "Hey, Shi. Do you think I'll be able to fight again soon. I mean the monsters are getting tougher and I can't exactly help you, and there's also the problem of the others. They will find out eventually."   
    "I know, But I'd like to hold off telling them a while longer. As for your arm...I can't promise you anything. I will help you work it, but it will take time. Okay?" Shi told her solemnly.   
    "Okay." Chris said smiling at her friend. 

    Back at Ops, Cameron stared at the computer screen. He was going over some code. His Cyber double was working on the zords. He sighed wondering what life would toss at them next. He continued to work on his codes. 

    At Storm Chargers, Blake and Hunter worked on stock. Dustin worked on a few 125's and 250's. Kelly watched the three boys in amusement. She shook her head. Looking at her inventory sheet she realized the bikes that Shi Tomoe had ordered where in.   
    "Dustin." Kelly spoke up getting all her employees attention. She smiled at her boys. "Call Miss Tomoe her bikes are in now." She handed Dustin the order with Shi's phone number on it. 

    Later at the beach Tori surfed the waves. She knew Blake was on the beach watching her He always watched her surf. For she promised not to surf alone. So Blake came with her. He was even learning how to surf. Which had brought much amusement to Tori. That and it was a wonderful excuse to lay her hands on him. She smiled as she surfed. 

    On the beach Blake watched as Tori danced with the waves. He absolutely LOVED to watch her surf, and well, watch her do everything else. It dawned on him. 'Hey....My birthday's next week. I wonder if anyone remembers......' He stopped thinking when a very wet Tori plopped beside him on the towel. He smiled at her and she laughed. 

    Back at Shi's, Chris and Shi were putting their things away. Chris went over to the garage to put her backpack in the cab so she'd be ready for school tomorrow. She was coming back into the house when the phone rang. Grabbing it and answering it, Dustin's voice greeted her ears.   
    "Hey Monkey. Is Shi home?" He asked her over the line.   
    "Yeah, Hang on...WWWWWOOOOOOKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and said person entered the house. "It's Dustin."   
    Shi raised an eyebrow. Taking the phone from Christa. "Don't do that again, Christa-chan." She then spoke into the phone. "Shi here." She listened to what Dustin had to say and smirked. "We'll be there shortly." Pausing then Shi smirked again. "Ok." Hanging up. "Into the truck Christa."   
    Christa looked at her and went and got in Shi's scarlet truck. The two drove to Storm Chargers where they were greeted by both Dustin and Hunter. Who were standing next to two new 250s one was scarlet, gray and black. The other was forest green and white.   
    "Where is Blake?" Christa asked after her second elder brother.   
    "He got off earlier then me." Hunter smiled softly. "He is hanging with Tori so she does not surf alone."   
    Dustin started to load the green bike while Hunter followed with the scarlet one. Shi supervised the two and helped with the tying the bikes down with the straps that were in the back of the truck for that purpose.   
    Dustin grinned noting that Hunter had been helping Shi the most. And Shi kept waving him off. "Hunter-kun, I have been doing this for years. I do know how." Shi growled at him.   
    "Hey I am used to girls not knowing." Hunter pointed out to her. "Most girls are not like you, Tori and Christa-Jean."   
    That earned him a glare from his little sister. Which Hunter pretended he had not noticed.   
    "You like to live dangerously?' Shi asked him.   
    "I do." He smiled.   
    Dustin and Christa looked at each other. Christa sighed. "Will you please stop flirting with my roomie, Hunter! Makes me want to gag..."   
    Hunter glared at her before looking at Shi. "So what's for dinner tonight?"   
    "Bro, Don't you have any manners, you get invited to dinner you don't invite yourself." Chris said moving to stand next to her brother.   
    Shi laughed. "He can come. The invite is open to all of you. I expect you to hunt up your bro Hunter."   
    Hunter smirked. "I am on it." He disappeared with Christa glaring after him.   
    Shi looked at Dustin. "The invite includes you, and your other friends as well."   
    Dustin nodded as he watched the girls leave. 

    Later that evening in Shi's beach house. Shi was in the kitchen working her brand of magic. She left Christa in charge of greeting the guests.   
    Hunter, Blake and Tori showed up first. Chris was wrapped up in a hug when the door opened. She looked up to see Blake standing there. "Hey there little sister mine. How are you?"   
    "I'd be better if I could breath..." She said as he blushed and let her go. She smiled and moved to hug Hunter. She and Tori hugged as well.   
    Tori looked at the small girl. "Blake said you got your cast shortened. Is it easier now?"   
    "Much, Still can't play my guitar though...and the piano's kinda hard too. Not to mention all the other things I still can't do...." she said softly.   
    "You play the piano...and the guitar?" Tori asked.   
    "Yeah...Mom used to play the piano, She taught me and attempted to teach these two lugheads...but they were more interested in tormenting me than learning the piano. The guitar, well one of my teachers taught me that." She said cryptically since it was her Sensei at the Tranquillity Way academy that had taught her.   
    They had moved into the sitting area when the bell rang again. Chris jumped up again and opened the door and greeted Shane, Cameron and Dustin.   
    "Hey, Guys. Come on in." She said allowing them room to enter.   
    They followed her into the sitting room and they all sat on the futons or overstuffed chairs. Chris took her seat between her brothers and smiled. She was very happy. She had her brothers back, a roof over her head and a friend that had just finished dinner.   
    They walked into the dining room and stood awe-struck....well all except Chris. She was used to Shi's extravagant meals...Ranger metabolism....gotta love it. They sat down and dug in.   
    Tori, Chris and Shi ate like normal people and were only half way through their plate when all of the boys...including Cameron, were reaching for seconds. Chris smiled and tapped Blake with her foot. "If you aren't careful you might choke." She said smiling as he gulped his food.   
    He smiled at her and slowed down a little. But not really that much. For he much like the other young men were plowing though the food like they never eaten before.   
     About an hour later there wasn't any food left.   
    "Anyone want dessert?" Shi asked knowing the answer.   
    A chorus of "Yes" proved her point.   
    "Help me?" Shi said looking at Hunter. He nodded and stood and followed her into the kitchen.   
    Christa glared at he retreating back of her brother. She was not too sure if she liked Hunter helping Shi out in the kitchen.   
    "So Chris, How do you like Blue Bay?" Cameron asked looking at her from across the table.   
    "It's nice here, the people are nice, the beach is nice, and the track is nice, well what I've seen of it anyway?" She laughed softly.   
    Tori smiled. "Yeah Blue Bay is a nice place."   
    All of them blinked as each person had a plate set infront of them. Shi had made taramsu. Ladyfingers and fluffy stuff abounded. They all dug in and ate the dessert.   
    After dessert, Shi collected the dishes and Christa shooed the storm caller out of the kitchen. Shi sighed and wandered out on her deck. She was soon joined by the rest of the team. She looked to her right.   
    "Why is there a guinea pig sitting on my deck." Frowning Shi looked at Sensei. "I know Christa-chan does not have any pets." Frowning when something else hit her. "It's wearing clothing. What the hell?!?" 


	5. Storm and Thunder Unmasked

**Disclaimer:** Sentai and power rangers Belong to their repected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Claimer:** All orginal characters belong to Monkey and Ragemoon. No borrowing with out permission. 

**Arising Tempest**

By   
Ragemoon   
and   
Monkey Chan 

Chapter 5: Storm and Thunder Unmasked 

  
Shi took in the sight of the guinea pig wearing clothes, but was interrupted by Chris coming outside. Christa Immediately saw the guinea pig and screamed, "Oh my God, That things wearing clothes."   
    The guinea pig cleared, yes cleared, his throat and said, "Guinea pig actually." He eyed both young women before him. He could not believe how calm the one was. While the other was not so calm.   
    Chris screamed again and grabbed the nearest possible weapon, which was an umbrella, and said, "It talks, Kill it Kill it Kill it." she said almost hyperventilating.   
    Cameron moved infront of her, blocking her war path toward his father. Stating very calmly to the over reacting girl in front of him. "Leave my father alone, please." He eyed her again. "What is it with Thunders and them wanting to kill my Father?" He eyed Blake and Hunter and the pair smirked and shrugged.   
    His comment was not lost on Shi who looked at Hunter and Blake then the others. Raising an eyebrow she smirked for she knew who they were. Even if they did not know who she was.   
    "F..f..father......" she said before passing out into Shi's arms. Shi frowned and deposited her burden in a chair.   
    "Drama queen...." she said softly before throwing water on her. Tori smirked for Tori had handed Shi the water to dump on Christa.   
    "Oh Shit!" Chris said jumping up when the cold water hit her. She glared at Shi and Tori who were both grinning at her. She did not know which one had done it but she glared at them both anyway.   
    Shane shook his head not saying a word.   
    "Language." Hunter said smiling and moving over to his sister with a blanket. "Really sis you know better then to swear like that."   
    "Sorry......" Chris said before looking the guinea pig. "What is that thing?" She said pointing at Sensei for she still could not believe it spoke and wore clothing.   
    "I'm a guinea pig, and a ninja master." It said jumping onto the table from his son's shoulder. "Is there something the two of you would like to tell us." he said looking from one to the other.   
    Chris turned to Shi, who nodded. Chris began talking, "Well, you see.....Well what is it.....Umm...." Christa stopped and then just stared into space before continuing. "Well I don't know what it is?"   
    Everyone laughed and Shi turned to her friend, "Don't hurt yourself Chris-chan, I'll tell them." Pausing looking at the tiny ninja master. "Mayhap. I don't know if I should."   
    Christa thanked her quickly before glaring at her friend. "That was mean, Shi." Everyone laughed. "Yeah lets all laugh at the ditz." She said before going to sit in a chair.   
    Shi shrugged and looked at Sensei. "Why should I tell you anything?" Crossing her arms she looked at the guinea pig before her.   
    Sensei sighed knowing this would be hard to do. For the one he was facing was as stubborn as his only son and the eldest of the thunder siblings. He looked at the young woman before him trying to decide how to make them spill.   
    "Well Dudes." A voice that made Cameron's eyes widen as they looked up and saw his cyber double standing there in his ghetto wear. "There is this." He held up a disc. "It shows the unmorphing of the Storm Ranger from earlier." He looked at Shi. The storm caller leveled him with a look that made the cyber double glad that Cameron had never programmed him to fear anything.   
    "You caught the unmorph?" Shane said. "Can we see?"   
    The sky above them turned black, thunder rolled, lighting streaked across the sky. Christa looked at Shi and blinked. She never had seen her room mate so furious in her life so far. She'd seen Shi mad but this was a rage she was glad she never brought to life.   
    Hunter and Cameron both eyed the young woman who stood her back stone straight. She suddenly moved. Flipping forward, going over Cyber Cam and off the deck. Everyone including Christa ran to the deck railing and watched as Shi stalked off.   
    Sensei sighed.   
    "She did not take the disc." Cyber Cam said softly. "She could have but she did not, Dudes I don't get it."   
    "Well mayhaps she wanted to tell you, but since SOMEONE invaded her privacy she figures the disc can speak for itself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to calm down my friend." Chris said before leaping over the rail and running after the retreating Storm Caller as rain began to fall from the sky.   
    While Christa went after the raging storm caller; back at the house Cameron put the disc in the computer and opened it. They watched in astonishment as the Storm Ranger unmorphed revealing Shi.   
    "Why in the hell would they keep this from us?!? Don't they trust us?" Shane said clearly angry. He glared at the computer's image.   
    "I don't think it has to do with trust, Shane. I believe it's more so a matter of wanting to tell us themselves when they were ready to." Cameron explained as he looked at the sequence again. He had to smile for Shi was something. To keep her secret hidden this long was a feat in and of itself. Then again if Christa had not been hurt it would have been harder to figure out.   
    "So I guess this means that Chris is the other Thunder." Tori said absently. Blake hugged his beloved. He sighed and she returned his affection.   
    Hunter looked at the looping unmorph. He sighed understanding why Shi was so angry. He would have been just as pissed off if he been her as well.   
    Just then the two walked in. Shi was still clearly pissed but was controlling herself a little better. Not much for the storm was still raging outside. She stalked over to a chair and sat in it with her back to the crew. She was not speaking.   
    Thunder rolled as Hunter walked over to look at her. "None of us knew."   
    "Really." Shi's voice was like ice and it made Hunter shiver inwardly. "Could have fooled me."   
    "Look." Hunter tried to calm the barely calm Shi down. "I am being honest here."   
    Cameron walked over as well. Lending his support to the older Thunder brother. "Hunter is speaking the truth. Father and my cyber double took it to themselves to find out who you were. I wish it could have been another way."   
    Shi glared at both. "I need to spar. I.." Her voice trailed off she was shaking both young men could tell her rage was still barely contained.   
    "We'll spar with you." Cameron said softly. "Hunter and I." Knowing that in the temper the dark girl was in it would not be good for any of the others to spar with her. He had a feeling only people who Shi would be able to go all out agaist would be himself and Hunter. He sighed.   
    Hunter nodded and the two followed Shi out of the house and down to the dojo. Where all three changed into dry training gear. 

    Meanwhile back in the house Chris sat talking with everyone else. They kept asking questions that she really didn't know or want to answer.   
    She stood quickly and said, "You know, I think I'm gonna go join Shi and the others." She said before running out to the dojo.   
    Blake watched her leave and sighed. "This is something. My little sister is a power ranger too."   
    Dustin smiled his big goofy smile. "Dude that rocks we are now two stronger."   
    Shane grunted not liking it one bit.   
    Sensei watched the group and Cyber Cam disappeared back to Ops. Tori sighed. She could see trouble on the horizon and it was going to be between Shane and Shi.   
    Christa knew she couldn't spar so contented herself with watching Cameron and her brother and her roomie dance together. She was captivated by the way Cameron moved, so graceful and fluid, much like Shi and her brother.   
    She sighed and looked down at her cast. This was the first time she wished she didn't have it. She wanted so badly to be there with them training. She missed it, honestly she missed it.   
    Christa also noted that the three were not holding back. This was true no holds barred full contact sparing. She could not believe the strength all three possessed. She felt the others join her.   
    "Dude," Dustin said his eyes widening. "Are they trying to kill each other?"   
    "No I believe they are just playing a bit rough." Blake said watching the three. "Shi seems to need it and its not like she cannot handle it." They all watched as Shi gave as good as she received.   
    Sensei sighed watching them. "This can only go on a little longer then they must stop before one of them gets hurt."   
    As Sensei spoke a powerful force tossed all three sparers away from each other. Shi stood up a bit dizzy. She blinked at the being before her. "Sensei Chia Jen why you do that?" Shi shook her head knowing her sensei had been extra rough with her and not the two she was sparring with. For Hunter and Cameron did not look dazed as she felt.   
    Sensei Chia Jen's spirit stood there. "For you needed to stop my student. In your rage you could have hurt them."   
    "Sensei." Shi bowed her head knowing she deserved this lecture.   
    "I will see you this evening for extra training." Sensei Chia Jen said before disappearing and Shi winced knowing what her Sensei meant by extra training.   
    Hunter walked over to Shi. Both he and Cameron exchanged looks. As Shi sat heavily on a bench.   
    "Punishment training?" Hunter winced as Shi nodded. "That sucks." Knowing how that went for he remembered some of the things his own Sensei had done to get points across thick students heads. He sighed.   
    Chris stood up and handed a towel and water bottle to Shi. Their morphers beeped and Cyber Cam's voice greeted their ears. "Dudes we got trouble at the park."   
    Shane and Hunter nodded. Everyone minus Chris got in a line and morphed. She watched as they streaked to battle.   
    Christa sighed looking at Sensei. "Why is it I got this really bad feeling." 

    At the park the rangers fought the kalzacks. Hunter frowned for it seemed to him that the kalzacks were really trying at getting Shi. The scarlet ranger was not holding up well under their relentless assault. Shi staggered from a particularly wicked blow from one of the kalzacks.   
    Soon enough the rangers defeated the Kalzacks. And They bounced back to Shi's beach house and Shi fell on the sand outside. She groaned feeling not so good.   
    Hunter came over to her as Christa and Sensei did. The others moved in as Hunter picked up Shi who groaned again. "Ribs?" Hunter asked and Shi nodded hissing for her ribs indeed hurt. "Let's get them wrapped then." He carried her with out so much as a by your leave. Hunter left the others including his little sister gaping after him.   
    "Ok what is with your brother?" Shane asked testily. "I have never seen him act like that for any of us."   
    "None of us have gotten singled out on the battle field." Blake growled not liking this. "The kalzacks were gunning for Shi. I don't like that Sensei. Not at all."   
    Cameron nodded. "They indeed we're concentrating on Shi, Father."   
    Sensei sighed. "Lothor must not want you to have their help so he is trying to take them out of the game."   
    Chris sighed. "I'm sorry I can't help....I feel so damn useless." No one corrected her language cause each in their own way understood what she meant. She sighed heavily and headed back to the house.   
    When she got there she knocked softly on the wooden frame of Shi's rice paneled door. Hunter opened it and smiled softly. "She's fine, Sis. Would you brew her some willow tea, please."   
    Chris nodded and went to do as she was asked. The others watched as Christa moved around the kitchen brewing the tea for Shi.   
    Blake was the first to speak. "Chris.....How come you didn't tell us from the beginning?"   
    She stopped right in the middle of pouring the water and sighed. "It wasn't my place to go against the wishes of the person who saved my life. Ask Shi when she's better." She quickly finished the tea and left towards her friend's room.   
    Blake smiled knowing that Christa was right. It took two to come to that conclusion. He sighed looking at Shane knowing the red ranger was not too thrilled with there now being three red rangers on this team. He caught Tori's eyes and she smiled softly at him.   
    Shane growled and paced. He clearly was not happy with this development.   
    Dustin watched Shane. "Dude your going to wear a hole in the floor with all this pacing."   
    Sensei sighed. "Shane, it was perfectly within their rights as ninjas and rangers not to give away who they were."   
    Cameron nodded. "It's very true and all of you know that." 

    Back at Shi's room Christa and Hunter sat watching the storm caller sipping the tea Christa brought with her. Christa could not tell if her brother had fixed Shi.   
    "Your brother wrapped my ribs." Shi smiled wryly. "I am wearing one of my moto shirts because it's loose."   
    Christa giggled. "You mean Hunter saw you in your bra?"   
    Shi sighed. "Its not the first time your brother helped me out with injuries." Shi pointed out to her. "I don't see why seeing me without my shirt on and in my bra is so funny?"   
    Hunter smirked. "That's cause Christa-Jean cannot picture me behaving myself with you half naked."   
    Christa glared at Hunter.   
    Shi laughed. "I can see that." Then winced for laughing hurt her ribs something bad.   
    "You two are evil." Christa said standing. "I am going to go check on the others." She got up and went to the rice panel screen and found Cameron. "Hi Cam you wanted to see Shi. Go ahead. I was just about to go."   
    Cameron watched amused as Christa wandered back to the others. He came inside and sat in the chair that Christa vacated. "Well how are you feeling?"   
    "Could be better." Shi said smirking. "Don't think that I am going to stop battling just cause of a few broken ribs."   
    Cameron sighs. "Why me…" He looked at her sternly. "You have to wait till I say you can battle. Broken ribs are not something to take lightly."   
    "Who says I am." Shi answered as Hunter watched the two's interactions. "I still have training tonight. If I miss it my Sensei will not be pleased with me at all."   
    "You cannot practice." Cameron was stunned.   
    Hunter sighed. "I agree with you there. But Shi has to go. Or her spirit teacher will not be to thrilled with her. You never know Cam. Practice might not happen but she has to go."   
    Shi sighed and nodded. 

    Meanwhile Christa went back to the others. Blake smiled at his little sister and hugged her tightly. This kinda caught her off guard considering her mind was captivated by a certain green samurai. Blake noted her smile and snickered. "What was Hunter doing to, Shi?"   
    "Nothing.....if they did anything it was before I got there." She continued smiling. Then she frowned. "Blake I really did not need that thought in my head. Bro you're as evil as they are."   
    "Welcome to team Chris, It's wonderful to have a few more girls." Tori said hugging her. Then laughed at her comment to Blake.   
    "Great, a useless ditz and a psychotic know-it-all.........." Shane muttered under his breath form his position in the corner. He watched the others interacting with Christa. He was not happy with all these changes in the group. Especially the one named Shi was really irking him.   
    Chris heard it, as did Blake and Dustin, but no one said anything. For no one wanted to, they were to shocked that Shane could harbor such ill feelings towards his fellow rangers.   
    "Hey, I think I'm gonna go get a shower. Help yourselves to anything you want. Just make sure you clean up afterwards. Shi will most likely be along in a minute." She turned and upon exiting the house she sighed heavily. "If he only knew what Shi and I've been through he wouldn't say anything about Shi or me." She slowly made her way towards her room feeling a little down. She passed her brother on the way and smiled sadly.   
    Confusion overcame Hunter and he walked back to the main house. He looked at his brother frowning for he left Cameron and Shi talking the differences of samurai and ninja training.   
    "What's wrong with Chris?" He asked Blake. Not too thrilled to see his newly found little sister unhappy. For it was still new to him even if she had been back in their lives for a few weeks. It still did not feel long enough to the crimson wearing young man.   
    "Shane said something mean and I guess she took it to heart. She does that, you know." Blake said softly knowing that his words would not do Shane any good.   
    A dark rage filled Hunter and he looked at Shane. His look was dark and not something anyone had ever seen on Hunter's face before.   
    "Dude, Calm down. Just go speak to her. We'll take care of Mr. Nicey Nice over there." Dustin said smiling. Hoping he would defuse the situation between the raging protective Hunter and Shane.   
    Hunter nodded and glared again at Shane before leaving to his sister's room. "Christa-Jean?" He called out to her opening her rice panel screen. He found her sister curled up in her chair. Her hair was damp so he could tell she finished her shower. "Wrapped your arm?"   
    Christa nodded. "I did. Shi showed me how." Looking at her brother. "I know I am." She stopped for Hunter gave he a look.   
    "Don't." Hunter sighed. "Shane is being an ass. He don't like the fact that Shi is a wild card."   
    Christa nodded. "She is." Christa giggled. "Wild card."   
    "And you are not a useless ditz. Okay?" He said sitting across from her. He looked at her wishing he could just take Shane and put him though a wall. His fellows bad remarks were bothering Hunter to no end. For Shane should not have said such things.   
    "Okay." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Love you, Spoon." She smirked bring up an old family nickname. One her brother hated with a passion. She watched as Hunter's eyes narrowed with her use of that old nickname.   
    "Don't call me that, Christa-Jean." Hunter looked at her he was not liking this. He out grown being called Spoon and Christa knew it. "Your name is Christa-Jean. I can call you by your name." He narrowed his eyes watching her.   
    "You call me Christa-Jean and I call you Spoon. Sounds fair to me." Christa crossed her arms and looked at her bro knowing he hated that nickname.   
    "Watch it or I'll start calling you Monkey again." Hunter threatened good naturally to his youngest sibling. Knowing with a certainty he lost this battle and was not too happy about being called spoon. "I will not answer to Spoon."   
    "So, I'm still calling you Spoon, and I don't have a problem with Monkey. Although I hate being called Christa-Jean. So you irritate me I irritate you. Sounds even and fair." She smiled wickedly. Knowing she beat her brother for the moment.   
    Hunter sighed in temporary defeat before jumping on her and tickling her unmercifully. Christa's peals of laughter could be heard though the house. 

    Meanwhile Cameron and Shi were out of her room and now seated on one of her stone benches. They were looking at the koi.   
    "I cannot believe you have koi." Cameron said softly. He looked at the stormcaller glad she was calm. For now that she calmed the storm had disappeared from the skies above Blue Bay Harbor.   
    "Yeah I like them." Shi smiled softly. "You know I'll be healed within a matter of days."   
    Cameron nodded. "I keep forgetting about the rapid healing that ranger powered bodies reap the benefit of."   
    "Yeah Christa's cast will be off in a week and she knows it not." Shi sighed. "Her healing is speeding up."   
    "You see that's the part I don't understand. She's been a ranger just as long as the others have," Cameron looked at the storm caller. "Although she's as strong as them, the abilities that come with the powers like the fast metabolism and fast healing," He looked at her a little confused. "Well they seem a bit slower. She eats less than we do and that's saying something, and if it were any of the others or even you, that cast would have been off in three weeks. She's been wearing it for over a month."   
    "Christa is still waking." Shi looked at Cameron. "She was held within bespelled sleep for almost eight months of your battle."   
    Cameron looked at her. "Bespelled?"   
    "That's why she is so slow to catch up." Shi sighed. "Its trying to readjust to being awake and not in a hibernation state."   
    Cameron nodded. "That makes sense." He smiled suddenly. "Thank you Shi." They looked at the koi some more both thinking a million different things. 

    In the frount room of the beach house, Dustin was looking at Shane. "Dude what in the world is your problem?" He looked at his best friend. "I know Shi is not the easiest to get along with."   
    Blake looked at Shane. "Dude your attitude sucks big time."   
    Tori sighed. "I know it's not easy." Tori looked at Shane. "I know Shi is not that friendly. But she is she just a bit standoffish."   
    Shane looked at them. "Why are you defending her. Shi is a bitch."   
    "Maybe, But she's still a member of this team." Tori said.   
    "She's mean to you Shane only because you are an ASS to her. You ever heard the phrase to gain respect you have to give it first...or even better EARN it?" Blake said. "And what is the big problem that you also seem to have with my sister?"   
    Shane just looked at them all and instead of answering he took off out of Shi's house. Heading for the skate park he left his highly stunned teammates behind him.   
    "He left us." Tori rubbed her forehead. "I swear."   
    It was at that moment; Christa, Hunter, Shi and Cameron all came back into the main house. Hunter looked at his bro. "Family night. You me and Christa are going out to dinner and what not."   
    Christa smiled at Blake and Hunter all three disappeared to Hunter's truck and took off for the evening.   
    Tori carefully hugged the storm caller and she took Cameron and Dustin back to their respected houses. Leaving Shi alone in her house. 

    Meanwhile at the airport a young Japanese man got off a flight from Tokyo. He sighed running his fingers though his short spiky hair. He collected his bag from the turnstile and then picked up his rental car. He called his friend on his cell phone and talked to her. He got the directions to her place and came out.   
    Arriving at the beach house, Ikkou parked his car in the garage. Arashi came out and greeted him. She kissed both his cheeks and he returned the favor. She showed him where he was going to stay. Unless of course he had one of his nightmares then he was welcome to come and talk with Shi. 


	6. Shadow Dancer

**Disclaimer:** Sentai and power rangers Belong to their repected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Claimer:** All orginal characters belong to Monkey and Ragemoon. No borrowing with out permission. 

**Arising Tempest**

By   
Ragemoon   
and   
Monkey Chan 

Chapter 6: Shadow Dancer 

    The next morning Ikkou was in the kitchen wearing only his boxers. He was getting a drink of OJ when he heard the soft padding of feet behind him. He looked up taking a drink from the glass he poured and looked at the young woman before him. He took in her sleep wear. Green sports bra with green pj pants.   
    Christa was shocked for there was a very attractive Japanese man standing only in his crimson colored boxers in her and Shi's kitchen. She blinked and turned away to go find her roommate.   
    Ikkou shook his head watching Christa walk away from him. He had to smirk for he knew he was driving her crazy. 

    Meanwhile Christa watches as Shi does her katas. She knows the Storm caller is taking extra long just because Christa wanted to talk to her. She sighed once Shi was finished and drinking a bit of water. Christa took the plunge. "You didn't tell me that someone was staying here also." She paused something else hit her mind. For Ikkou had been acting extra lazy. "Are you sleeping with him? He was in his boxers!!!"   
    Shi raising her eyebrow then telling her. "I was not the one who arrived home late after I went to bed." She took another drink of water.   
    "Not my fault......they wouldn't let me leave, Hunter and Blake both " Christa said standing up for herself.   
    "No excuse you could have called." looking at her roomie. "That would still be none of your business Christa-Jean. Whether or not I was sleeping with him." Shaking her head taking a drink of water watching her sputtering roommate. "Ikkou is my best friend from Japan. I have known him forever. We are very close."   
    "Yeah well....just tell him to put on some pants from now on....his boxers don't hide much...." she said blushing. Christa could not believe her roommate was being so savant fair about a mostly naked male in their kitchen.   
    Shi smirked. "No boxers don't hide much." Looking at her. "You looked?" Arashi was amused by the colors of red Christa was turning. She found that Christa was the sort that embarrassed easy.   
    "He was in the kitchen stealing my OJ." Christa said defensively. "How the hell could I not notice?"   
    "I bought that OJ." Shi pointed out.   
    "So....s'not like you drink it often....." Christa pouted at her friend   
    Shi looked up at Ikkou. "Ikkou-chan, you need to wear your PJ bottoms ok?" She smiled at the handsome boxer clad young man who was walking towards her.   
    "Of course Shi-chan." Ikkou answered drinking OJ. He smiled at her.   
    Chris finds herself staring again, but she really couldn't help it, hormonal teenager again. That and Ikkou was half dressed and very handsome and well put together. Christa could not believe the lean muscle on the young Japanese man.   
    "You promised to spar with me." Ikkou said softly gently reminding Shi of her word.   
    "I will." Handing him a pair of training gi pants. "Put those on."   
     Ikkou took them from her touching Arashi's hands softly. They both smiled warmly at each other. Not realizing their attitudes toward each other was embarrassing to Christa.   
    Chris blushes and excuses herself. "I'm gonna go make myself some breakfast then head to Cam's to help him with a project we started."   
     "Ok." Both Ikkou and Shi answered.   
    Ikkou asks Christa. "Why are you turning red?"   
     "Ummm.....I got to go." she leaves quickly and keeps blushing.   
     Shi shrugs. "I think she thinks you're hot. Just not her type."   
    Ikkou smiles lightly. "She is pretty but not my type either."   
    The two smiled at each other and Ikkou slipped on the training gi pants over his boxers. He and Arashi then faced each other and began their promised sparing session. 

    Meanwhile Christa made it to the safely of Shi's kitchen and got herself some breakfast. She sighed glad she was calming down.   
    Tori comes into the kitchen observing Christa eating. Following her were Christa's brothers. "Morning Chris, the door was open."   
    "The door is always open." Christa smiled at the blonde surfer girl. Glad to see one sane face among all the madness that her day was already being.   
    Hunter picking up on Christa's mood the way older brothers had a way of picking up on things. "Christa what is wrong?"   
    "There is man from Japan staying here and he walks around in crimson boxers and NOTHING ELSE. Plus he STOLE my OJ!!" Chris said pouting at Hunter.   
    Hunter snickered. His little drama queen sister. To innocent for her own good. Hunter sighed smirking slightly catching Blake's eyes. His little brother also wore a small light smirk on his face as well.   
    Tori decided to save her. "Come on Chris, We need to go help Cam." The two left the grinning brothers and took off to ninja ops in Tori's van.   
    Hunter basically ignored them and decided to make his way to the dojo to meet this man from Japan. He found Ikkou and Shi sparing hard. He was shocked that they be going all out. He frowned knowing Shi was hiding her pain. _'Bet she did not tell him she has broken ribs.' _He sighed.   
    Blake joined his brother and let out a low whistle. For he could not believe the strength between the two.   
    Arashi and Ikkou stopped their battling and looked at the two standing just outside the dojo doors. Arashi tried to hide her hiss of pain but Ikkou, Hunter and Blake all noticed it.   
    "Arashi-chan." "Shi." Where the words Shi heard as she tried to breath not so deeply for her ribs were ripping though her painfully.   
    "She did not tell you about her ribs?" Blake said shocked as Shi glared at them.   
    "Iie Shi-chan did not." Ikkou stopped Shi from stomping off in anger. "Don't Shi-chan. Let me check I must have made them worse. Why did you not tell me?"   
    "I promised you a good sparing session and I don't go back on my word." Shi growled feeling the pain very badly as Ikkou gently touched her bruised and broken ribs.   
    "No more sparring till these are healed." Ikkou said worried.   
    Hunter nodded. "Shi you cannot risk your health so."   
    Blake watched this by-play and sighed. In his mind he saw things between the three unfolding and he knew that all three would deny and fight it. _'This is going to be entertaining. Only thing is this is going to scare a few people. For I know Hunter is bisexual. But is Ikkou?'_ He shook his head slightly. 

    Meanwhile in Ninja Ops, Tori and Chris both looked at Cameron. He looked harried like he was working on too many projects at once. Even Cyber Cam looked harried.   
    "What do you mean we can't work on it today. You said...." Christa looked at the green wearing tech whiz of the ninja storm rangers in shock.   
    "I know what I said. But there is just too much other work to be done. It will have to wait. I'm sorry." He returned his gaze to the computer. The codes he was working on were incurably complex. He sighed wishing for another mind to bend to this. No realizing that his wish had been granted but not in a way he notice. Not till later on.   
    Tori and Chris sighed and left.   
    "Maybe I should have just knocked him upside the head with my cast." She said. Looking at her smaller cast. "I swear the entire world is agaist me."   
    Tori giggled. "Yeah, you should have. Home?"   
    "Home" Chris said. Not sure what they were going to find there. Arriving back home they found Arashi, Ikkou, Hunter and Blake all watching a motocross show.   
    "I see everyone is behaving." Christa said looking at them. She frowned for Arashi once away was now curled up in both Hunter's and Ikkou's laps asleep. "Why is Shi asleep?"   
    "She took a couple of pain killers." Ikkou said softly. "Someone did not tell me of her broken ribs." Ikkou ran a hand though Shi's loose hair. Ikkou had a pained look in his face and eyes. His voice gave away the guilt that was eating at him.   
    Hunter was doing the same thing. "You should not blame yourself. Shi knew her ribs where hurt." He knew why Ikkou was blaming himself. He really could not blame him. For if he sparred with her not knowing her ribs were broken. Hunter knew he react the same way.   
    Ikkou smiled wanly. "It does not help the guilt from becoming less hurtful Hunter-kun."   
    Christa watched the by-play blinking. She looked at Blake who winked at his little sister. Smiling lightly knowing she noticed what was a possibility between the three on the futon.   
    "Hey Blake you ready?" Tori asked him.   
    "Yeah, Let's go." He left with her leaving Chris in the room alone with Ikkou, Shi and Hunter. Christa sighed looking at the sleeping form of her roommate.   
    "I should have noticed Shi was hurt." Ikkou said. His hands were touching, caressing her cheek. Then want back to stroking her hair.   
    "Dude, I may not have known Shi as long as you but one thing I do know is that she can hide pain very, very well." Chris said heading into the kitchen and not looking at the TV.   
    "What happened to her arm." Ikkou asked seeing Christa's cast again. He had noted it earlier but did not get a chance to ask about it.   
    "Who, Chris?" Hunter asked. "Oh She broke it in a motoX accident a month ago." He returned his gaze to the TV set and away from the good looking Japanese man sitting next to him.   
    When Chris returned she looked at Hunter. "If you need me Bro, I'll be in the spring." She said heading to her room to change.   
    "Bro?" Ikkou eyed Hunter out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a little at their exchange. He recognized the family dynamics even if no one else realized it.   
    "She's my little sister." Hunter answered.   
    "Oh...You two do look alike." Ikkou said smiling.   
    They went back to watching the MotoX show on the television. Both hoping Shi would not wake for a while. Hunter knew the longer she slept the quicker Shi would heal. Ikkou also recognized that fact as well. 

    Meanwhile in the hot spring with her arm wrapped in plastic Christa sat enjoying the hot water. She was dressed in her one piece bathing suit. The warmth of the water felt wonderful to her.   
    At the skate park, Dustin was watching Shane do his tricks at the skate park. He looked over and saw Tori and Blake were making their way over to him. He smiled at the two love birds. Blake had a firm but gentle hold on Tori's hand and they both smiled at him at the same time.   
    "Yo Dustin what's up?" Blake asked his yellow wearing comrade.   
    Dustin laughed lightly. "Not much meeting Shane here. Watching him skate for I want to talk to him. What's up with you two."   
    "I think my bro is about to alter his life in a way no one will suspect." Blake smiled shaking his head as Tori eyed him.   
    "No way Blake." Tori looked at him seeing his eyes gleam. "Your serious?"   
    "I am." Blake sighed looking at Dustin. "Its just speculation right now. So I am not going to say anything."   
    Dustin nodded. "Dude I have enough on my mind without having to calculate the mind numbing effects your brother could cause by just changing one thing about himself."   
    "Dustin....Are you feeling ok?" Tori said placing her hand on his forehead.   
    "What, the ditz cant sound smart for once?" He said playfully removing Tori's hand and returning his gaze to the ramp.   
    Blake and Tori both smiled and sat next to Dustin. Well Blake sat next to Dustin and Tori sat in Blake's lap. They all watched Shane skate. 

    Back at ops Cam had just finished the last thing he had to do. He decided he needed a break and got up and told his father he was going to Shi's to spar and would be back later. When he arrived Hunter, Shi and a strange Japanese man he had never met before were all asleep in front of the television.   
    Cameron shook his head. For the three looked very cozy. He decided he would just spar alone. Heading out into the courtyard and towards the dojo he passed the spring and saw Chris sitting there with her eyes closed.   
    "You aren't dead are you?" he asked moving closer. He wanted to make sure she had not died while the trio in the main house was asleep.   
    "Nope. Lonely though. Join me?" She asked sitting up and looking at him.   
    "Sure. Let me go change." They had all decided to leave bathing suits and a few extra pairs of clothes at Shi's just incase something happened. Once he had changed into his green and black swim trunks he returned to the spring and settled in across from the small female ninja.   
    "Your brother, Shi and some strange guy are all sleeping together on the sofa." Cameron stated as he settled in the hot spring.   
    "That is Ikkou." Christa looked up at him. "Really." She smirked. "I have to see this." Christa got out of the spring and Cameron followed her both grabbing towels. Cameron shook his head as he followed Christa.   
    Chris could not believe Cameron was correct. On the sofa Shi was curled in-between Hunter and Ikkou. She smiled. "Now that is cute." She disappeared leaving Cameron wondering what she was up too. Tori, Blake, Shane and Dustin arrived before she returned. Cameron wondered where she went but did not have to wonder long for Christa returned carrying a digital camera. "Shi's camera." The smaller ninja shadowed over to where the trio was sleeping and took a couple of pictures then covered them all up.   
    Christa smiled and she and Cameron smiled at Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Shane. Motioning for them to be quiet. Tori saw why and smiled shaking her head. They all disappeared outdoors and on to the beach.   
    "Chris, who was that with Shi and Hunter?" Dustin asked sitting next to the female ninja on the beach towel.   
    "It's Ikkou, Shi's friend from Japan. He's staying with us." Christa answered Dustin's question her eyes on the ocean before her.   
    "Oh...." He returned his gaze to the water and watched as the others played and splashed around in the surf. Just when they were thinking things couldn't get better their morphers beeped.   
    "Trouble at the quarry." Cyber Cam said.   
    Dustin, Blake, Cameron, Tori and Shane morphed and streaked to battle. Chris just gathered everything and went back to the house. When she got here the others were still asleep on the sofa.   
    "Cyber Cam...Did you call Hunter and Shi?" She asked quietly into her morpher.   
    "No. Shi needs rest and she will come if Hunter's there so just leave them there. If they're needed I'll call them. Cyber Cam out." Was the answer she got to her query.   
    Chris smiled and went to get back in the hot springs hoping to relax a little more before changing and starting dinner if no one was up.   
    Meanwhile, Shi stirred and disturbed her two sleeping partners. Sitting up the stormcaller rubbed her eyes. Ikkou and Hunter both looked at her.   
    "Feeling a little better?" Hunter asked her. "I cannot believe we all fell asleep."   
    Ikkou nodded. "I cannot either. Well I know why I did. Jetlag is getting to me that and the time difference." He sighed.   
    "I need to make dinner." Shi stood up and went into her kitchen with Hunter and Ikkou following. She regulated things to them and that was how Christa found the three. She leaned on the kitchen archway and watched as the three worked together and seemed to anticipate what the other needed.   
    Christa sighed.   
    Arashi looks up and smiles at Christa. "Christa could you and Hunter set the table?"   
    Both siblings nodded as Ikkou finished off what he was doing. Arashi nodded to him and they took out the Asian feast to grace the table. As Hunter and Christa finished placing the chopsticks, the chopsticks rests, plates and bowels the rest of the team reshowed up from the battle.   
    Tori sat down wincing slightly and they all took their seats. Arashi, Ikkou and Hunter all noted this and made several conclusions. All of them had to sit on their explosive tempers.   
    "So why weren't we called for battle? Shi asked keeping her explosive temper in check by the barest of threads.   
    "Umm......" Everyone said including Chris. She however was the first to speak. "Cyber Cam and Sensei thought it best for you to rest. Said if you were needed they would call you." She picked up the chopsticks and began eating.   
    Shi just shook her head. She caught Hunter's and Ikkou's eyes. They all knew why but it still hurt.   
    Ikkou realized that his new friends were also rangers. He smirked a little. For Shi had already called him on his own ranger self. He had concluded who Hunter and his crew were as well. For they reminded him of his former comrades the Hurricangers.   
    And the others began eating as well. The just batting rangers felt a little ill at ease. Not realizing that Ikkou knew already from his own experiences over in Japan of who and what they were. 

    After dinner the crew went and watched a movie at the movie house. Dustin sat near the outside and a pretty girl joined him. Though the others did not notice except for Ikkou. He noted their holding of hands and how quiet they were about not drawing attention to themselves.   
    The movie rolled they all sat and watched thrilled by it. Had a little something for the entire crew. Action, adventure, romance, drama the works; they were all happy with the selection.   
    But surprisingly, at the end of the movie when the lights came up both Christa and Blake were sound asleep. Tori nudged Blake and woke him up while Hunter just picked up his sister.   
    The entire way home Christa slept, and he put her in her bed when he got home. Upon returning to the main house he noted everyone else was gone except Ikkou and Shi.   
    Hunter frowned looking at the sitting pair. "Where'd everyone go?"   
    "Home. They were tired." Shi said from her position next to Ikkou. Hunter had to admit to himself. That Japanese man was very good looking and very fun to be around. Hunter sighed and walked over to a chair.   
    "And what's wrong with sitting by us?" Shi asked playfully.   
    "I didn't want to intrude." Hunter looked over at the pair. Ikkou was grinning at him. His smile seemed to challenge Hunter as much as Arashi's next words did.   
    "Get your butt over here." She said raising her feet and motioning for him to sit, which he did. And the three turned their gaze back to the television and the moto race that was showing. 

    The next day, Cameron sighed and looked at his father. "What do you mean I need to bring the Shadow here?" He looked at his tiny father. "I don't know anyone named Shadow." He was exasperated with his father.   
    "Son, Shadow is with the Storm." Sensei said to his son and watched as Cameron figured out what his father had meant.   
    "You mean Ikkou is Shadow?" Cameron blinked realizing that Ikkou must have known who they were. He sighed. 

    At Shi's house Hunter and Blake pulled up in Blake's truck. They were taking their sister to the hospital. For both were sure she was ready to get rid of that cast even if the doctors thought the trio was stark raving mad.   
    Blake smiled watching as Christa made her way before they could get out of the truck.   
    "Good you are here." Christa sighed. "They are discussing things that are way over my head." As she settled in the middle of the seat. Buckling up the trio went to the hospital.   
    Inside the beach house, Ikkou sighed watching Christa take off. "Is she always so quick to retreat?"   
    Arashi smiled. "Not always, I think she's just unsure of how to talk and associate with you."   
    "Makes sense, Here I am a stranger from a different country, different culture and I really haven't made much of an effort to get to know her. She seems very interesting but unsure of herself at the same time. I sense she's looking for something but I don't really know what it is. It's confusing."   
    "Don't worry Ikkou-kun. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Shi said hugging him and pulling away just as Cameron walked in.   
    Cameron looked at the duo before him. "Are you a shadow, Ikkou?"   
    "Hai, I am." Ikkou looked at Cameron funny. "How did you know?"   
    "Father knew." Cameron sighed watching Arashi grinned.   
    "He'll be able to help you Cam-Cam." Shi smirked gifting Cameron with a new nickname. Cameron blinked and Ikkou grinned at the storm caller. "Let's go to Ninja Ops." She left Christa a message that read this: 'Chris Went to Cam-Cam's'. Arashi smirked as the trio left for Ninja Ops. 

    At the hospital the doctor took an X-ray of Christa's arm and indeed it was fully healed. He was puzzled at this because she should have been wearing it for another few weeks. Anyway he removed it for her and gave her a sling to put her arm in it got tired or it began hurting. He told her that she could not do any sports or lift anything heavy until he told her she could.   
    Since her guardian was trained in several rehabilitation techniques she needn't not come for therapy but come every two weeks until he believed she was healed completely.   
    Chris left the hospital with a grin, happy she no longer had to wear the cast. She looked at her arm and thought. _'Damn I'm pale and it's so small.'_ She placed her arms side by side and sighed. It would be along time till she was strong enough to do anything really and she wasn't looking forward to therapy because it meant pain and hurting muscles and a very intimidating and demanding roommate.   
    Her brothers grinned at her. Christa had to smile back. For their happiness was contagious to their smaller sibling.   
    "You will be up and going soon enough." Hunter pointed out to Christa. "We'll be there to help you out. And keep Shi from killing you." He teased her lightly.   
    Blake laughed. "Yep we will." They loaded up into Blake's truck and set off to go get ice-cream. 

    At the beach, Tori surfed while Dustin and Shane both watched her in the waves. They still could not get over the fact that their friend was so good in the waves. Tori seemed almost at home among the ocean's curling waves.   
    Dustin had to smile for he knew why even if it still confused Shane. 

    At Ninja Ops, Cameron led Shi and Ikkou inside. They were greeted by the sight of his guinea pig father.   
    "Hi dad." Cameron sighed. "I brought them both."   
    "Good Cameron." Sensei spoke softly. "I see you are not to shocked to see my form."   
    "No its like I've done this before." Ikkou smiled lightly. "So what needs to be done. For you must want me to help somehow."   
    "My son needs a third set of hands to help him. He created one set." Sensei motioned to Cyber Cam who nodded at Ikkou and Shi.   
    Shi glared at the cyber double. He was the cause of several instances in which she had to sit on her temper.   
    Cyber Cam eyed the violent storm caller again glad he was not programmed to fear anyone. He sighed.   
    Ikkou nodded and agreed to help Cam and the three began to work. Ikkou smirked knowing their plunge into what needed to be done was irking his stormy best friend.   
    Shi just shook her head and excused herself and headed into to town to purchase a few things.   
    Sensei smiled glad that Arashi could hold her infamous temper in check and not let it loose in Ninja Ops. He went back inside his cage and meditated.   
    Arashi passed Blake's truck and decided to stop by for a few seconds. She walked into the ice cream parlor and found Hunter, Blake and Chris sitting eating ice cream Shi noticed Chris's arm was free from the cast as she walked over to them. She smiled walking over to them. Shi took the free seat next to Hunter since Blake was seated next to his sister, and smiled. "I see you lost the cast. Happy?"   
    "Yes but not looking forward to the therapy involved to rebuild my strength." Christa winced as Arashi smiled.   
    "Don't worry Christa-chan. I promise I'll take it easy on you. We'll push it as much as YOU want to." Arashi eyed the youngest Trejo.   
    Christa smiled warmly and nodded. "Ok. I was not sure."   
    "You thought I'd plunge you right back into training." Shi raised an eyebrow. Christa blushed and both her brothers burst out laughing. "Christa-chan I am not an ogre."   
    "I know you aren't, but I was unaware of what you would have me do mighty Yoda." She said mock bowing at the storm caller causing her already laughing brothers to laugh to the point of tears coming out of their eyes.   
    Shi smiled, happy that her friend was happy and joking again. "No Chris. I don't want you hurt so if you say stop. We stop."   
    "Sheeze you make it sound like were gonna have sex or something." She said shivering. "But that's cool. I appreciate everything you've done for me Shi. Even if I don't show it very well sometimes." She said before taking another spoonful of her ice cream.   
    Shi smiled and stood. "Well I have errands to run so I'll see you at the house when I get back. Okay?"   
    "Okay." Chris said finishing her ice cream.   
    Her brothers were already finished and they left to head back to Shi's. When Chris arrived her brothers just dropped her off because they had to go to work. Chris let herself in and went into the kitchen to fix some willow tea for her arm was hurting slightly.   
    Ikkou was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea infront of him. He was shirtless and wearing his crimson swim trunks and black flip-flops. "Ahh....Just the person I wanted to see. Tea, for your arm and I was thinking about getting in the Hot Springs and was wondering if you'd join me."   
    Chris could tell he was trying to get her to talk with him so she agreed for she was interested in him and was curious to know a little about him. "Sure let me drink my tea and change." She said taking the mug and sipping it lightly for it was hot.   
    They went to the Hot Springs and Christa found that Ikkou could talk when he wished too. She found herself growing fond of the Japanese youth. She sighed wondering what kind of waves he was going to cause with Shi and Hunter. For Christa could see the developing love between the three.   
    Shi soon returned to her beach house she found Ikkou and Christa and joined them wearing a scarlet bikini and grumbling about it.   
    Her grumbling made Christa grin. "Take it off. It's your house isn't it. "Chris said smiling before getting up.   
    "And where are you going?" Arashi asked looking at Christa before tossing the offending bathing suit at her friend. Christa deftly caught the wet garment.   
    "My room. I've spent too much time in there already today. If I stay in any longer I'll boil to death." She smiled and walked to her room to shower and change.   
    Ikkou smiled looking at Shi. Arashi smirked right back. "You don't want to wear your swim trunks either. So I would not say a word."   
    Ikkou laughed softly as he got rid of his crimson trunks and enjoyed the feel of the water agaist his skin.   
    The shadow and the storm relaxed across from each other in their preferred way, naked.   
    Chris got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of pj bottoms in her respective color and a gray sports bra.   
    She headed into the kitchen for some tea and a snack. Passing the couple in the hotspring she smiled to herself thinking. _'I am going to be assaulted by the male anatomy before he leaves. I just hope Hunter's not around if it does happen...How embarrassing.' _ She shook her head and entered the kitchen.   
    Grabbing a bag of pretzels and some tea she sat down to watch some TV. Three hours and a bag of pretzels later Chris climbed into bed for a good nights sleep.   
    Down the hall. Ikkou and Shi were settling in as well, contented to sleep spooning and dreaming pleasant dreams. 


	7. Carnal Storms

**Disclaimer:** Sentai and power rangers Belong to their repected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Claimer:** All orginal characters belong to Monkey and Ragemoon. No borrowing with out permission. 

Arising Tempest 

By   
Ragemoon   
and   
Monkey-Chan 

Chapter 7 Carnal Storms 

    Four days after Christa got her cast off she was sitting in the dojo with Shi working on rebuilding her arm. She sat there sore, sweating, and wincing but determined to finish the workout.   
    Shi had kept to her word. She worked Chris only as much as she could stand and she was reaching her limit. Stopping after her last rep she faced Shi. "That's it. I can't do anymore."   
    Shi nodded pleased with Christa's progress. Though she would not let the monkey child know. "Ok....Lets go get in the hot spring and relax your arm."   
    The pair went and changed and Chris came out in her bikini and Shi was wrapped in a towel which she removed when she got in the water. Ikkou was out helping Cameron at ops and the girls were contented to relax the way they usually did. 

    At ops, Cameron, Ikkou and Cyber Cam were working on updates and modifications to the zords. Cameron could not believe how much smoother things ran with an extra pair of hands to run things.   
    Ikkou stood from the computer and stretched. "I'm finished. If you don't need me I think I'm going to head home."   
    "No we are done for the day." Cameron smiled at his crimson counterpart. He and his cyber counter part watched Ikkou leave ops.   
     Ikkou entered the house and saw Chris and Shi talking in the hot spring. Instead of going to greet them, since he knew he would be meeting Hunter and Shi later on for a run and some sparring, he went to his and Shi's room and got one of his girlie mags he brought with him from Japan.   
    Heading into the house he sat and began looking at it. An hour later Ikkou finished flipping though the girlie mag. He sighed getting up and left it out on the coffee table. He frowned and shook his head. "Damnit I am late."   
    Ikkou disappeared to go get ready for his run and his work out with Shi and Hunter. Not realizing that he was unintentionally going to spark a reaction from the youngest thunder. 

    About an hour later, Chris enters the living room with a glass of iced tea and sits down to watch the race on TV. She sees something on the table and looks at it, her eyes widening as she realizes what was in her hands.   
    She screams and drops it to the floor as if it was on fire. "Oh my God that's Japanese porn!!!!!!!!" She kicks it under the futon and continues to watch TV determined to forget about the mag.   
    Shi walks in and sighs seeing the reaction. She walks over and fishes out the mag. "Chris don't mistreat another's things." and begins to look though it carrying it off with her.   
    Chris shivers and really tries not to think of her roomie actually looking at that. Not that she was not seeing the parade of naked pictures in her head. Even though she wished they would go away she knew she was a little stained.   
    Blake walks in shaking his head. "Hey Chris. Hunter was with me but he seems to like what Shi is looking at..." There is a small smirk playing on his lips.   
    Chris chucks a pillow at him and yells. "I DO NOT NEED TO THINK OF EITHER OF MY BROTHERS THINKING OR PARTAKING IN SEXUAL THINGS!!!!!!!"   
    "Christa will you please stop yelling." Shi said poking her head in the room.   
    "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed before running out of the house and towards the beach.   
    Shi looks at Hunter, Blake and Ikkou. "What's wrong with the mag?" She was honestly confused about it. For to her there was nothing wrong with the magazine.   
    "Chris is just sheltered and uneducated in the matters of different cultural opinions on sex." Blake said trying to explain his sister's reactions to her very puzzled roommate.   
    "Yeah, that and she's a virgin." Hunter said snickering slightly. "She embarrasses easily as well. Which does not help. If I remember right she almost passed out during her sex education class."   
    Ikkou and Shi looked at each other and shrugged.   
    Arashi sighs. "Lovely...well there goes my porn collection."   
    The boys all look at her. For they not thought of the fact that Shi had a particularly large porn stash. Ikkou knew of it. He found it as well as other things.   
    "Not necessarily. Just keep it in your room and out of the main house. She won't be a virgin forever......hopefully." Blake said shrugging.   
    Hunter glared. "Hey that's my baby sister you're talking about. She better stay a virgin." He looked mock menacing and Shi and Ikkou both stifled laughter for neither could stop themselves.   
    "She will eventually decide on her own Hunter." Shi sighed. "And you will not be able to stop her..."   
    Blake eyed his elder brother. "Hunter. She won't be one forever. Eventually she's gonna meet someone."   
    "Not if I can help it." Hunter snorted. He crossed his arms knowing this was a loosing battle with human nature.   
    "What are you gonna do bro, lock her in her room forever?" Blake raised his eyebrow.   
    Ikkou smirked he sighed. For he noted that Christa was listening to their conversation. "Do I really have to wear pants. It was enough of a chore this morning pullin' on my boxers..."   
    Shi shook her head and giggled. "Wear at least the boxers Ikkou..."   
    Chris heard this end of the conversation. "That's it. I'm moving to Shane's."   
    "I know you like to sleep naked." Shi went on talking to Ikkou. Hunter and Blake both covered their smirks for they recognized the teasing tone Arashi was using.   
     "This I do not need to know" Chris sighed suddenly feeling odd. For she did not realize that Shi was teasing her.   
    Shi went on. "Defiantly know that woke you up enough..."   
    Ikkou smirked. "Yeah you have.."   
    "Hello.....eyes and ears burning over here...." Christa looked at the grinning four.   
    Shi smiled sweetly at Christa. "You know I sleep in nothing Christa.. you woke me up before..." Eyes glinted devilishly at her roommate.   
    "Yeah, but your a girl...You have nothing I haven't seen before...He's a guy...with guy parts and all...I don't need to see those.....EEEWWW!!!" Christa went on with much drama.   
    "You will not see them if you don't move the sheets and what's wrong with guy parts?" Shi looked at her. Smiling devilishly   
    "AAHHHH I'm not having this conversation...I'm not having this conversation....nope. Nope.. nope.. nope I am not." She stuck her fingers in her ears.   
    Hunter, Ikkou and Blake all looked amused.   
    Shi leaned on her wall looking at Christa. "What's wrong with guy parts?"   
    "I can't hear you...Nope I cant... LA... LA... LA... LA... LA... LA... LA." Christa went on in a childish sing song voice.   
    Ikkou shakes his head. "Your roommate a lesbian?"   
    Shi walked over to her and grabbed her hands removing them from her ears. "What's wrong with guy parts."   
    "I'm not lesbian....I like men just fine." Christa said suddenly blushing a bit.   
    Hunter looked at Christa. "You still have not answered Shi's question?"   
    Chris turned to Shi. "I am not answering that question."   
    "Yes. You are. What's wrong with guy parts?" Shi looked at Christa. Chris could tell her roommate was way to amused by her and her reactions.   
    "Fine....I'm a virgin. I've never seen guy parts and I do not want to start seeing them now." Christa stated crossing her arms not realizing she was acting like Hunter for a moment.   
    Ikkou watched this and caught Hunter's eye.   
    "You looked at the mag so you saw them." Shi pointed out to her.   
    "I glanced at the mag and dropped it like fire, that doesn't count. It was unintentional." She paused spotting the devilish grin on Ikkou's face. "If Ikkou is walking around naked then I'm moving out."   
    "You still looked." Hunter pointed out to her. "It does count."   
    Ikkou smiled wryly. "I did promise to wear boxers... and I will"   
    "Ahhhhh.....Why does everyone hate the virgin.....And it doesn't count Hunter....." Christa whined. Not believing they were still having this embarrassing conversation.   
    "Yes it does...You saw them so...it counts." Hunter said looking at his sister.   
    "Okay so it does count but that's a mag...This is REAL...I DO NOT WANT TO SEE GUY PARTS."   
    Ikkou was very amused by this as was Shi and the rest. Tori looked at Chris and decided to help her. "You ready Chris...we are still going shopping right?"   
    "Yeah let me go grab my coat." She sighed and walked out.   
    Ikkou and Shi and Hunter were talking quietly in the corner and laughing. Hunter laughed. "I don't know though it prolly be funny as hell though."   
    "What are you three planning?" Tori eyed them suspiciously.   
    "We're going to educate the monkey on the different points and views on sex." Arashi stated calmly. "I forget how Americans are really squeamish about sex."   
    Blake sighed. "Well, it have to be Shi. Chris would get weirded out if it was any of us..."   
    "What are you gonna do, Arashi?" Ikkou asked. "To educate her."   
    Arashi sighed. "Not sure, Tori will you help to help do a dual education?"   
    "Yes, But what are you gonna do? You won't hurt her right?" Tori asked.   
    "Like I would hurt her over something like that." Shi said giving Tori a look. She could not believe they all think she would actually hurt Christa.   
    "No I think she means Mentally." Hunter offered looking at the storm caller.   
    Shi glared at Hunter as well just as Chris walked back into the room. "Ok, I'm not asking what happened I'm just going to walk through and leave...I'll be back later Shi." She said leaving with Tori.   
    Shi looked at Hunter. "Like I would hurt her over something like this."   
    "OK... OK... OK... OK... point made and taken...Calm down please, wouldn't want a storm that Tori and Chris have to drive in right?" He said attempting to calm the storm caller.   
    Ikkou wrapped Arashi up in his arms. "Shi-chan, come on. Let it go. Hunter-kun did not mean to call you in question. It's the nature of older brothers to question."   
    Blake smiled and disappeared out to the deck for he knew Hunter would draw closer to Shi and Ikkou. Blake really did not want to see it.   
    Hunter closed the distance between himself and the other two. He hugged Arashi and he and Ikkou hugged her together keeping her in the middle. 

    Meanwhile Dustin and Marah sat looking out into the ocean. They were holding hands both feeling at peace. They enjoyed their time together. Though they kept it short for neither wanted anyone else to figure it out. 

    At the mall's computer store, Cameron stepped out to see Tori and Christa. They both smiled seeing the tech whiz.   
    "Hey Cam." Tori smiled. "What you get at your fave store?"   
    "Just some spare cords and some more memory features for the computer as well as some update software to fix some glitches with Cyber Cam's programming."   
    Chris looked at Tori and said. "It's like he's trying to talk to me. I know it. But he is going way over my head."   
    Tori and Cameron both laughed very glad the Chris was acting normal again. Wearing that cast had really caused her to be quiet and slightly withdrawn, not that it was off she was back to her old self.   
    "Were going to get some ice cream...wanna join us?" Chris asked him.   
    "Sure....I'd love too." He honestly did wanna go. Something about being near the small girl made him want stay. She intrigued him to no end.   
    The three headed to the parlor inside the mall and ordered their ice cream. Chunky Monkey for Chris, Mint Chocolate Chip for Cam, and Vanilla and strawberry for Tori.   
    "Just like Blake..." Chris said looking at Tori's ice cream. "When we were little mom and dad would by the Neapolitan ice cream and Blake would go and eat the strawberry and vanilla and leave what touched the chocolate in the carton along with the rest of the chocolate untouched. Hunter said he still does it only you help him now." She giggled slightly and Tori blushed. "Yeah well I've always done that too."   
    Cameron smiled and laughed. "I used to only eat the chocolate and leave the rest. Dad hated it when I did that...he said if I couldn't eat it all he wouldn't buy anymore."   
    "Funny...I can see sensei doing that too." Chris said taking a spoon full of her ice cream.   
    "So is this were Monkey came from?" Cameron asked.   
    "Partly...I used to climb on everything when I was little and hang on everything so Dad just called me silly monkey one day and it stuck." Christa shrugged. 

    Meanwhile Shane found Blake and the two stood looking at the ocean. Blake looked at the red wearing teen with a wary eye.   
    "What do you want Shane?" Blake asked softly. The navy thunder brother watched Shane with a jaded eye.   
    Shane looked at Blake. "There will be a team meeting. Sensei wants everyone there." Shane did not look too happy with this. "Something about needing to talk to everyone." 

    Hunter, Ikkou and Shi were all once again sitting on the sofa. Shi had fallen asleep on Hunter. Ikkou was feeling her ribs and smiling. "Seems she is healed. Which is good considering."   
    Hunter nodded. "She is just tired for some reason."   
    Ikkou tucked a stray dark hair from Arashi's face. "So Hunter, now that Arashi-chan is asleep. Do you find her attractive?" Hunter blinked at the other youth surprised. "I seen the way you watch her."   
    "I don't know her as well as you do." Hunter said feeling suddenly odd. For part of him wanted to get to know Ikkou as well. He found both Arashi and Ikkou very attractive. 

    Back at the mall Cameron, Chris and Tori were walking around and window shopping while talking amongst themselves.   
    Chris stopped at a bench and sat her bags on it. Taking out her sling she placed it over her head and set her arm in it. "It hurts." She said simply before picking up her bags only to have several of them taken by Cameron.   
    "I'll carry them." He said taking them without letting her answer.   
    Chris smiled and thanked him and continued walking.   
    About an hour later they parted and Cameron went out to his jeep and headed home. Tori and Chris gathered up all their bags and headed out to Tori's van and then home. 

    Back at Shi's, Shi continued to sleep between the two crimson ninjas and Ikkou and Hunter were talking softly. This was how Blake, Tori, Shane and Christa found the trio.   
    Shi opened her eyes and stretched. Not really realizing that both Hunter and Ikkou were watching her movements. Both enjoying the way she stretched in more ways then one. Blake made note of the way they both looked at the girl between them. He knew the others had no clue what was developing between the three.   
    Christa smiled seeing her roomie awake. "Shi, I got you something." She handed a package to the stormcaller.   
    Shi opened it and lifted up a t-shirt 'Storm Demon'. She laughed, "I likes Christa-chan. Very nice."   
    Everyone laughed and Chris smiled happy again. For she was glad to make her friend happy. For she knew she owed Shi a lot.   
    "All right Boys...It's time to head home." Tori said to Dustin, Shane and Blake. They left the trio and Christa and went home to get some sleep.   
    "Uh… um... I think I'm going to go get a shower." Chris said. For she really did not want to interrupt the trios forming groove.   
    Shi took notice of her roomie's sling and asked her about it. "What's with the sling?"   
    "It hurts a little...not used to not being supported by the cast. I'll drink some tea later." Chris promised before departing for her room.   
    "Hot Spring?" Shi said the two young men after Christa retreated out of ear shot. She smiled standing for she for one could use a good soak in the hot spring.   
    "Hot Spring" Both Ikkou and Hunter agreed.   
    The three were sitting around the spring talking and laughing when Chris came out and headed into the kitchen. She shook her head knowing that none of the three were wearing a stitch of clothing. Christa could not believe that none of them were bothered by nudity.   
    Christa was brewing her tea and stood leaning against the counter thinking aloud. "This is my house and I feel like a stranger in it." She sighed. "But I guess it's my fault. I am getting to know my brothers again …and forgetting about getting to know my roomie." She sighed and sipped her tea. "I am so torn. I want to get to know them all but there not enough time to make me feel I am not abusing someone by not being with them."   
    Shi who was standing in the door way heard this and sighed to herself. She made a promise to herself to do something with Christa on the morrow because as much as she hated to admit it that they were both neglecting each other a little. 


End file.
